<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewrite The Stars by Miryel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165761">Rewrite The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel'>Miryel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020, Avengers - Freeform, BBI10, Big Bang Italia 10, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Starker, Website: Lande di Fandom, Young Starker, spiderman - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, tony x peter - Freeform, young Tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In un mondo dove la persona giusta viene scelta dall'apparizione di un simbolo identico sulla pelle di due persone, il giovane Tony Stark si augura con tutto se stesso che, sulla sua non appaia mai. Purtroppo il destino ci mette lo zampino e, al compimento del suo diciassettesimo compleanno, Tony riceve un simbolo e inizia la caccia, da parte dei suoi genitori, alla sua anima gemella nascosta da qualche parte del mondo; pubblicano sue foto in prima pagina sui giornali, compare in televisione, è praticamente ovunque e quando finalmente Peter Parker si presenta a casa sua mostrando loro il simbolo, la situazione si rovescia completamente.<br/>Suo padre non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciare che si imparentino con un ragazzetto di bassa borghesia e Tony, che più di tutto ama fare tutto il contrario di ciò che suo padre gli ordina, per una volta decide di assecondare il destino, a cui non ha mai creduto davvero, fino all’arrivo di Peter.<br/>[ Young Tony x Peter / Partecipa al Big Bang Italia 10 indetto da Lande di Fandom / Fluff-Soulmate!AU! ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Big Bang Italia #10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitolo I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>«Non pensavo che mi sarei innamorato di qualcuno nel modo in cui mi sono innamorato di lui.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E certamente mai avrei immaginato per un momento che due persone potessero innamorarsi a vicenda e che non potessero stare insieme. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Onestamente, mi distruggo ancora per questo concetto.»</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ranata Suzuki</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rewrite The Stars</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«You claim it's not in the cards Fate is pulling you miles away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And out of reach from me But you're here in my heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So who can stop me if I decide That you're my destiny?»</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Capitolo I.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A differenza di una nave, il destino non ha che un unico tragitto da seguire e non può virare altrove. Non può cambiare meta. Anche la vita è più o meno destinata a quella noiosa routine, allo stesso modo e, per quanto la cosa non l’avesse mai toccato davvero, Tony Stark era convinto che la staticità fosse una vera scocciatura e che per lui che amava i cambiamenti, iniziava a diventare un gran bel peso. La vita, però, era in grado di riservare anche delle sorprese, di tanto in tanto. Non sempre belle, quello era vero, e difatti non era proprio il suo caso. Il giorno del suo diciassettesimo compleanno – che da una parte aveva sperato non arrivasse mai e, dall’altra, era elettrizzato all’idea di crescere e avvicinarsi sempre di più al giorno in cui avrebbe finalmente lasciato quella casa opprimente –, come da tradizione, qualcosa cambiò. Non grazie alla pubertà o chissà cos’altro. Era un cambiamento visibile, palpabile, che quando gli era comparso sulla pelle lo aveva spaventato e gli aveva fatto male. Era successo a tutti, proprio a tutti, e sebbene avesse quasi sperato che il destino lo potesse esonerare da quella scocciatura, le sue preghiere a un dio in cui non credeva da anni, non erano state esaudite. Un simbolo; a prima vista un esagono con delle linee laterali che, se lo si guardava bene, somigliava ad un </span>
  <em>
    <span>ragno</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sì, era un ragno, anche se suo padre sosteneva che fosse semplicemente un simbolo, sul quale non avrebbe dovuto romanzarci sopra. Tony aveva sbuffato, quando glielo aveva detto, e poi si era zittito e non ne avevano più parlato. Non aveva interesse nel discutere col suo vecchio di certe tematiche che, quell’arida personalità che l’uomo si portava dietro, non avrebbe mai compreso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Così Tony aveva semplicemente deciso di accettare quel simbolo – che gli era comparso sotto l’orecchio destro, e che non aveva mai nemmeno cercato di nascondere, fino al giorno in cui i suoi genitori avevano deciso di mostrarlo in mondovisione, solo perché era così che la tradizione familiare voleva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le famiglie di un certo calibro, come la sua, erano destinate, tramite i simboli, a imparentarsi con famiglie altrettanto ricche. Non che la cosa fosse tanto sorprendente, semplicemente era il simbolo identificativo a scegliere la persona con cui stare, e nel corso della dinastia degli Stark, nessuno era mai stato con qualche </span>
  <em>
    <span>poveraccio – </span>
  </em>
  <span>come amava chiamarli il suo vecchio</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>perciò era chiaro che gli toccasse qualche figlia ricchissima con la puzza sotto al naso, per colpa di quello stupido simbolo che aveva addosso. Difatti, il segno non era unico nel suo genere; un’altra persona, nel mondo, il giorno del suo compleanno, aveva ricevuto sicuramente lo stesso </span>
  <em>
    <span>dono,</span>
  </em>
  <span> identico al suo e, questo, significava che le loro vite erano destinate ad intrecciarsi, in un filo annodato, per tutta la vita. Tony ci credeva poco a quella storia – oltre ad esserne terrorizzato, siccome ai suoi genitori era successo lo stesso, ma sembravano non amarsi già da molti anni o, da quel che ricordava lui, forse non l’avevano mai fatto davvero. Il che significava che non sempre il destino era magnanimo e, ne era certo, sicuramente gli sarebbe capitata la stessa sorte. Non perché si sentisse arido come loro, ma perché lui non aveva mai creduto davvero, a quella cazzata delle anime affini. Men che meno nell’amore. Accolse dunque con un certo dolore e irritazione la notizia del secolo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>cercasi anima gemella per Tony Stark</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il suo collo, esposto su ogni telegiornale del globo, probabilmente – nonché fotografato e piazzato in prima pagina su tutti i giornali – era diventato motivo di discussione in ogni angolo della città e, specialmente, a Villa Stark. Tutti gli cercavano la maledetta anima gemella, e Tony voleva solo essere lasciato in pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un giorno non troppo lontano, da quella soglia, entrerà la persona più importante della tua vita. Smettila di sbuffare e sta’ dritto con la schiena, Tony. Non è la tua gobba, quello che la persona a cui sei destinato, vuole vedere!», gli aveva detto suo padre, la stessa sera a tavola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Io non sono destinato proprio a nessuno!», gli aveva risposto lui, piccato, e aveva ricevuto uno sguardo di rimprovero e labbra arricciate, aspre, a giudicarlo. Howard Stark aveva smesso di tagliare la propria carne e aveva tenuto le mani a mezz’aria per minuti interi, trattenendo il respiro, mentre di certo contemplava la giusta risposta da dargli; come sempre col solo e unico intento di fargli male. Peccato che, da tempo, le parole dell’uomo non lo scalfivano più. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La solitudine quasi te la meriteresti. Non so come sia possibile che ti sia comparso quel simbolo addosso, data la tua diffidenza.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi avranno lanciato una sfida, che vuoi che ti dica.» Aveva sbuffato poi, e la conversazione si era chiusa lì, solo perché suo padre non sempre aveva la forza – o la voglia, di ribattere alle sue ostilità.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatto sta’ che i giorni passarono, e l’anima gemella di Tony non si trovava da nessuna parte. Un vero sollievo e, in un certo senso, una vera e propria condanna. Sua madre cercava di rassicurarlo che prima o poi qualcuno si sarebbe fatto vivo, dopo tutti quegli annunci. Tony sperava con tutto se stesso che la persona a lui destinata si fosse semplicemente spaventata e avesse deciso di non palesarsi. Non l’avrebbe biasimata. Non era una persona semplice e, di questo, erano tutti consapevoli, nell'ambiente. Fu in un giorno come un altro, che la quiete di Villa Stark – e quella dell’animo di Tony – furono spezzate come si spezzerebbe un rametto sotto ai piedi, durante una passeggiata autunnale in un parco, inaspettatamente. Una visita, annunciata da uno Jarvis – il loro maggiordomo – particolarmente confuso, sconvolse quell’equilibrio, fatto di litigi e punzecchiate familiari, che però erano ormai la normalità.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Volevano cacciarlo, ma ha mostrato un segno sulla pelle – sull’avambraccio sinistro – troppo simile a quello del signorino Tony. Non abbiamo potuto ignorarlo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Jarvis, cacciarlo via sarebbe stata un’ottima scelta, credimi!», bofonchiò Tony, mentre lui, sua madre e suo padre, si radunavano accanto all’uomo per ricevere maggiori informazioni. «Dov’è?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Nel salotto, che aspetta. Vi annuncio?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony aprì bocca per parlare, ma suo padre lo precedette, posandogli una gelida mano sulla spalla per zittirlo. «Lo vedrà Tony, per ora. Dopo avremo un colloquio io e Maria, da soli. È un </span>
  <em>
    <span>lui</span>
  </em>
  <span>?», domandò suo padre, sfumando in un tono scettico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony non riuscì a reprimere l’istinto di accigliarsi, a quella domanda. Che interesse aveva, nel conoscere il genere della persona che si trovava dietro quella porta? Era la sua Anima Gemella, e non era mai stato un problema, nella sua famiglia, quel dettaglio insignificante che, nemmeno a lui che era il diretto interessato, aveva preoccupato più di tanto. No. Tony era più spaventato all’idea che, quella persona, fosse destinata a lui per tutta la vita. Una prospettiva agghiacciante, che gli faceva mancare l’aria nei polmoni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un lui, sì, signor Stark.» Jarvis annuì lentamente. «Ti annuncio, Tony», concluse, e fu quasi un sollievo sentire, nel tono di voce del maggiordomo, una nota di disapprovazione nei riguardi del discorso di suo padre. Anche se sembrava esserci altro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che problema ti stai ponendo?», domandò a suo padre, quando Jarvis sparì dietro la porta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che sei l’unico figlio che abbiamo, e che se non è una donna, non potrai generare un erede. Ecco qual è il problema, Tony», rispose, spiccio, dando poca importanza a ciò che realmente preoccupava lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sei patetico</span>
  </em>
  <span>, avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma non lo fece per pietà e perché Jarvis, infine, tornò e lo intimò che poteva entrare nel salotto. Maria gli fece un cenno di incoraggiamento con le mani, sorridendo. Una dolcezza che le apparteneva di certo, ma che a volte Tony aveva l’impressione che tenesse dentro di sé, per paura che suo marito potesse giudicarla. La riteneva debole, a volte, eppure riusciva a comprenderla e, a volte, a dispiacersi per la sorte che le era toccata. Suo padre annuì, semplicemente, con la mascella indurita e le braccia incrociate al petto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fai del tuo meglio, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dicevano i suoi occhi e Tony era sempre stato bravo, a fare tutto il contrario di ciò che il suo vecchio si aspettava da lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrò nella stanza e Jarvis chiuse velocemente la porta. Lo lasciò solo, nel rimbombo di quella sala arredata con mobili antichi, brutti, e spenti. L’eco del suo cuore gli rimbalzò nella testa, e il suo sguardo vagò tremolante – come le sue mani – per tutta la stanza, fino a soffermarsi su una figura seduta sul divano Luigi XIII, con le dita strette tra loro e gli occhi rivolti verso il tavolinetto di fronte a lui. Capelli castani, corti. Una camicia a quadri sotto ad un maglione blu. Jeans scoloriti e scarpe da ginnastica consumate sui talloni. Un paio di occhi castani che si alzarono immediatamente sui suoi, quando si avvicinò lentamente e muto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ah!», esclamò quello, alzandosi in piedi di scatto e Tony ebbe l’impressione che avesse quasi perso l’equilibrio, nel fare quel movimento così brusco. «Io… io… ehi! Ehi, ciao!», continuò, cominciando a cercare una collocazione alle mani che prima batté leggermente tra loro, poi le infilò nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni e, infine, in quelle anteriori, dove rimasero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehi», mormorò Tony, non sapendo bene cosa dire e come comportarsi. Sapeva solo che era confuso, tanto quanto quel giovane che gli si era appena parato davanti, ad una distanza che sembrava di sicurezza, comunque, ma che aveva però invaso il suo spazio vitale. Paradossalmente non lo innervosì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Io… io sono Peter. Peter Parker!», asserì, e sfoggiò un sorriso tremulo e imbarazzato, mentre gli mostrava la mano. Aveva ancora la manica del maglione arrotolata fino al gomito, siccome aveva mostrato il segno alle domestiche e alla sicurezza. Tony lo vide immediatamente ed ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Lo fissò con tanta intensità, che Peter Parker ritrasse la mano e nascose subito il segno, in imbarazzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tony», disse, assorto, mentre lo studiava da capo a piedi e quello sembrava voler sprofondare nel pavimento, dove i suoi occhi si adagiarono, per nove, interminabili secondi, che Tony si ritrovò a contare. «Se lo nascondi non posso capire se è uguale o no.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’altro ragazzo alzò la testa; si umettò le labbra e poi fece un passo verso di lui; quasi inciampò sui suoi piedi, nervoso. Tony ebbe quasi l’istinto di indietreggiare, di fronte a quello sconosciuto. Un pensiero che gli arrovellava la testa, mentre quello si alzava di nuovo la manica, ma che non riusciva ancora a razionalizzare davvero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ecco. Ci ho messo un po’ a decidermi a venire. Non ero certo fosse identico ma… mia zia dice che lo è, e pure il mio migliore amico. Insomma, loro se lo sono studiato un po’, sicuramente meglio di quanto abbia fatto io… e, be’, dimmi tu.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony non aveva bisogno di guardarsi allo specchio, per controllare quello che aveva già riconosciuto come il simbolo identico, spiccicato, a quello che aveva sul collo. Lo conosceva a memoria. Lo guardava ogni sera, prima di andare a dormire, chiedendosi, con lunghi sospiri ammaccati, quanta verità c’era nel destino e quanto uno stupido simbolo potesse contare, nella vita di due persone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Non abbastanza,</span>
  </em>
  <span> pensava ogni volta e lo pensava anche ora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È lui. È identico. È… il </span>
  <em>
    <span>ragno</span>
  </em>
  <span>», «Il </span>
  <em>
    <span>ragno.»</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lo dissero all’unisono e, non appena quel suono breve si spense, scese il silenzio e ci furono solo sguardi. Niente di più.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo chiami così anche tu?», domandò Tony, poi, quando quel mutismo improvviso aveva iniziato a pesargli sulle labbra. «Perché… be’, è un ragno! Non ho mai avuto dubbi, a riguardo!», farfugliò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Parker strizzò un sorriso sul viso, mentre alzava le spalle e di nuovo nascondeva il segno sotto al maglione. «Sì, ho sempre pensato che fosse una cosa del genere. Zia May dice che è un esagono con delle righe; lei, però, ha poca fantasia. O forse sono io che ne ho troppa, chi lo sa?», rispose, e gli regalò un’occhiata accesa, genuina, carica ancora di quell’imbarazzo che un po’ condividevano, ma che Tony sapeva di certo celare meglio di lui, dietro la sua facciata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mio padre pensa lo stesso. Più nello specifico, pensa che non ci sia alcun motivo di dare un nome alla forma del simbolo. Mio padre però è un anaffettivo del cazzo, figurati se può vedere oltre quello che ha davanti», ammise lui, e sbuffò. Un gesto che veniva fuori quasi senza pensare, quando parlava del suo vecchio. Quell’uomo era incapace di vedere oltre qualsiasi cosa e fu quel pensiero, ad un certo punto, che un po’ lo preoccupò. Sì rese conto di indossare jeans </span>
  <em>
    <span>Armani</span>
  </em>
  <span>, un paio di </span>
  <em>
    <span>All Stars</span>
  </em>
  <span> limited edition di </span>
  <em>
    <span>Final Fantasy VII </span>
  </em>
  <span>e una maglietta di </span>
  <em>
    <span>TinTin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, color senape, di </span>
  <em>
    <span>D&amp;G</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In totale indossava qualcosa come tremila dollari di vestiario, senza contare gli occhiali da vista </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parsol,</span>
  </em>
  <span> che come minimo erano costati sugli ottocento dollari – per non parlare del </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rolex </span>
  </em>
  <span>al polso destro, il regalo sobrio dei suoi diciassette anni. Peter, invece, aveva addosso un maglione di nessuna marca, probabilmente. I suoi jeans erano scoloriti dai troppi lavaggi. Le scarpe un po' consumate facevano credere che le indossasse fino alla loro inesorabile fine e, infine, portava un orologio digitale </span>
  <em>
    <span>Casio, </span>
  </em>
  <span>vecchio di almeno vent’anni. Magari un regalo, o un’eredità, ma di certo non l’ultimo modello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non lo preoccupò il fatto di avere davanti, in effetti, il cittadino medio americano; quello che non arricchiva i marchi di moda, ma si vestiva dove capitava, magari approfittando del</span>
  <em>
    <span> black friday. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lo preoccupava il fatto che, malgrado il simbolo, Peter sembrava tutto, fuorché il rampollo di una famiglia agiata, come voleva la tradizione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Va tutto bene?», chiese il ragazzo, alzando un sopracciglio, e Tony si rese conto di averlo squadrato da capo a piedi più e più volte, mentre aveva partorito quel ragionamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Più o meno. Sto cercando di capire che accidenti sta succedendo. Ammettiamo che la situazione sia  abbastanza assurda e paradossale. Insomma, destino o non destino, io non ho idea di chi tu sia e non so come comportarmi, perché la dannata società pretende che razionalizzi la cosa e la accetti, senza battere ciglio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Che cazzo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>nessuno mi ha insegnato come comportarmi in questa situazione», sbottò, lasciando andare il flusso di parole come se non fosse davvero lui a parlare. Come se la sua testa avesse aperto il filtro del buonsenso e lo avesse privato della facoltà di darsi un freno. Lo indicò con un gesto teatrale, poi rilassò le spalle, sbuffò e si prese la pelle tra le sopracciglia tra pollice e indice. Chiuse gli occhi, convinto che presto gli sarebbe scoppiato un gran mal di testa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo capisco. Mi… mi sento allo stesso modo. Non ero nemmeno sicuro di voler venire e se l’ho fatto è solo perché mi hanno praticamente minacciato di portarmi qui con la forza, se non l’avessi fatto di mia spontanea volontà. Intendo i miei amici e mia zia», ammise Peter, e sospirò anche lui, afflitto. «Hanno passato le ultime settimane a convincermi a venire, ma nessuno ha pensato di consigliarmi come comportarmi. Nemmeno a te, immagino.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Figurati! Come se importasse loro qualcosa, di quello che penso io! Se solo ci avessi provato, mio padre mi avrebbe risposto con un sonoro: </span>
  <em>
    <span>sto lavorando, Tony! Ci sono cose più importanti!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Certo, più importanti di questa situazione di merda dove mi sono ritrovato e che non volevo affrontare!», esclamò, poi strinse le labbra, quando si rese conto di quanto cattiva poteva essere stata quell’affermazione. Peter non gli riservò alcuna espressione facciale, ma seppe di averlo ferito. Dopotutto erano entrambi vittime di qualcosa che era in programma per loro da sempre, da quando erano venuti al mondo, e nessuno dei due aveva colpa di niente e non avevano alcun potere di cambiare le cose. Nemmeno suo padre, o la zia di cui gli aveva parlato. Solo il destino. Lui, sempre, e basta. «Intendevo dire ch-» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È okay, non preoccuparti. È la realtà e non l’abbiamo scelta, no? Io non ci ho mai creduto veramente, a questa cosa, anche se ho vissuto con due Anime Gemella che si sono amate davvero…», ammise Peter, e abbassò lo sguardo. Iniziò a giocherellare col suo orologio, nervoso, ma era stato sincero. In quel racconto, poi, c’era molto più di quanto volesse esprimere, e Tony l’aveva capito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tua zia e tuo zio?», chiese, anche se non aveva ancora compreso la dinamica della famiglia di Peter. Forse non viveva con i genitori perché studiava a New York, ma era di qualche altro posto? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’altro annuì, e sorrise leggermente, velato di malinconia. «Sì, loro. Sono sempre stati molto uniti, e molto… </span>
  <em>
    <span>zuccherosi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a volte quasi insopportabili! Poi mio zio ha avuto un tumore e… è morto qualche anno fa. Il simbolo di zia May è rimasto, però. Pensavo sparisse, dopo la morte dell’altro», disse e l’ultima informazione sembrava più un modo per alleggerire quella verità, e non dare modo a Tony di compatirlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Capisco… mi dispiace. Però sembravano affiatati, da come ne parli. I miei si odiano da che ricordi», sbuffò via, mentre la mente iniziava a concepire pensieri contrastanti sull’amore e, più nello specifico, sul futuro. «Peter, tu non vieni da una buona famiglia, vero? Intendo… sei…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un poveraccio?», lo interruppe e rise. «Non proprio, ma non navighiamo nell’oro come voi, ecco. E questo, insomma, mi pare di capire che è un gran bel problema, per la tua famiglia.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non è mai successo che qualcuno che non fosse </span>
  <em>
    <span>ricco</span>
  </em>
  <span> si imparentasse con uno di noi. No, non che io sappia. Non so se è un problema, per me non lo sarebbe ma… mio padre è uno che trova un problema ad ogni soluzione, perciò figurati. Vuole che mi sistemi e basta. A lui interessa che mandi avanti il nome della famiglia, dignitosamente. Ma, insomma, guardami! Potrei mai?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Be’, io lascerei in mano le redini a qualcuno che ha le scarpe di Final Fantasy VII! È un cult, un gioco che andrebbe giocato dal mondo intero e… mi fido, di solito, di chi ama dei bei prodotti!», sorrise Peter, e indicò le sue </span>
  <em>
    <span>Allstars,</span>
  </em>
  <span> con un guizzo divertito che alleggerì leggermente quella tensione che si era creata, dopo tutte quelle paturnie. «Amo quel gioco.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Anche io», rispose Tony, laconico, e gli puntò gli occhi addosso, spaesato. «Penso abbia la storia più figa che sia mai stata concepita in decenni di videogame.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E ha il villain più bello e dannato di tutti! Non si può negare, è un dato di fatto!»  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Potrei sposarti, qui, ora, se dici una cosa del genere, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensò Tony, mentre sbuffava via una risata e guardava altrove, convinto dell’assurdità di quella conversazione appena intrapresa. Un gioco in comune non voleva dire niente, eppure aveva già sciolto più ghiaccio di quanto il suo cuore potesse credere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ti piacciono i videogame retrò, dunque.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Videogame in generale, ma i retrò sono di certo i miei preferiti. Poi ho un amore sconfinato per Star Wars. Ho messo da parte i soldi per anni, per potermi comprare il lego della Morte Nera», rispose Peter, con un certo orgoglio, puntandosi addosso un indice, quasi borioso. Tony alzò le sopracciglia, con una certa approvazione, mentre pensava che in camera sua c’era la collezione intera dei Lego Limited Edition della saga. Regali che si era fatto da solo, senza dover risparmiare privandosi di qualcosa. Sentì una fitta al fianco, pensando ai sacrifici che le persone normali facevano, per togliersi certi sfizi. Evitò di dirglielo, solo per non mortificarlo. Lo ammirava, in un certo senso e, in un certo qual modo, lo invidiava pure per la vita </span>
  <em>
    <span>semplice</span>
  </em>
  <span> che conduceva. Lui aveva sì e no due amici; tutti e due suoi compagni di scuola. Le uniche due persone in grado di sopportarlo, a quanto pareva. Steve a volte ci rinunciava, a capirlo. Bruce era più comprensivo, ma a volte si arrabbiava e gli rimproverava certi modi di fare, che non sempre approvava...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Abbiamo scoperto qualcosa in comune.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È un buon inizio, no?», sbottò Peter, poi tossì leggermente. «Tony… posso chiamarti così?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Certo che puoi! In che altro modo mi vuoi chiamare? È il mio nome!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'altro rise, mostrando la dentatura dritta. «Non siamo costretti a stare </span>
  <em>
    <span>insieme</span>
  </em>
  <span> come coppia. Possiamo… essere amici, o almeno provarci!» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non avrebbe senso, Peter», rispose, subito. Guardò di nuovo altrove e sospirò aria al catrame dal naso. Infilò le mani nelle tasche, e alzò le spalle. «Non ti permetteranno mai di frequentarmi. Né come anima gemella, né come amico, né come chissà che altra cosa. Non accadrà niente di tutto questo. Non sei… </span>
  <em>
    <span>abbastanza come noi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ricco?», replicò Peter, con un mezzo sbuffo divertito. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abietto, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pensò Tony, ma non lo disse. Annuì poco convinto, poi gli si avvicinò, facendo un solo, pesantissimo passo avanti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abbassò la voce. «Non dipende da me. Mio padre non mi permette di frequentare persone al di fuori della nostra cerchia; oltretutto vuole che gli dia un erede, prima o poi, e noi due...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Te l’ho detto, non è necessario per forza stare insieme, no? Mi piaci ma… non mi piaci a </span>
  <em>
    <span>quel modo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Insomma, ti conosco da cinque minuti, come potrei mai interessarmi a qualcuno in solo cinque minuti di conversazione?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sono d'accordo, ma… non cambia le cose.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tony, non c'è amore, non c'è traccia di sentimento. Non c'è chimica, non c'è attrazione fisica, non c'è niente di tutto questo ma…», esordì Peter, poi la sua voce si fece microscopica. «Dimmi che lo senti anche tu.» Si morse le labbra e gli occhi gli si illuminarono di speranza.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cosa? Quell'irrefrenabile desiderio di non smettere un solo istante di parlare con lui? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sì, lo sentiva. Aprì bocca per parlare; era difficile ammettere che sì, aveva compreso benissimo cosa intendesse dire. Balbettò un paio di frasi sconnesse, poi sentì bussare alla porta ed entrambi trasalirono. Solo in quel momento Tony si rese conto di quanto intensamente si erano guardati, prima di quel fatto. Ebbe paura. Di Peter e si se stesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tony, avete parlato abbastanza. Lasciaci parlare con lui.» Era la voce di suo padre, che bussò ancora un paio di volte, spazientito. Tony girò il viso verso la porta e, frustrato, strinse i denti fino a farsi male alla mascella. Tornò a guardare Peter che ricambiò, confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No. Non lo sento. Non sento niente di niente.» Mentì, e l’altro distolse lo sguardo, mesto, prima di abbassarlo sulle proprie scarpe da ginnastica, con le labbra arricciate dalla delusione. Lo aveva ferito, di certo. Mortificato. Non avrebbe voluto e non tanto perché Peter era la sua Anima Gemella, ma perché quel ragazzo non aveva fatto niente di male, a parte presentarsi lì – nemmeno  di sua spontanea volontà, lo avevano costretto sua zia e il suo migliore amico –, mostrare loro il simbolo che li accomunava, per poi scoprire che aveva fatto quel viaggio totalmente a vuoto. Suo padre lo avrebbe cacciato, gli avrebbe detto che, Anima Gemella o no, le loro classi sociali erano troppo diverse e questo, insensatamente, li avrebbe divisi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Capisco.» Fu la laconica, triste risposta di Peter, e a Tony fece male il cuore. Esitò un istante, incapace di mettere chiarezza nella testa e dire qualcosa che avrebbe potuto dare a quel ragazzo una sola speranza. Non serviva. Non sarebbe servito a niente. Si voltò e raggiunse la porta. Quando uscì, senza voltarsi, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con suo padre, che gli riservò un’occhiata gelida. Una di quelle che a Tony non facevano più effetto da tempo. Scosse la testa, già troppo consapevole di ciò che sarebbe successo, durante il colloquio con Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si allontanò. Aveva odiato quel simbolo, e lo odiava ancora; prima per avergli segnato un destino che non aveva chiesto e ora, paradossalmente, per averlo reso incerto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fine Capitolo I</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capitolo II.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se c’era una cosa che Tony odiava, era di certo vivere di rimpianti o, per meglio dire, di occasioni perse. Ovvio che la vita fosse fatta anche di quelle ma, la cosa che lo destabilizzava di più, era quando queste occasioni divenivano tali per colpa di scelte presa da suo padre, al posto suo. Sì, perché dopo che Peter se n’era andato da casa loro, suo padre non gli aveva nemmeno raccontato cosa si fossero detto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Dimenticalo e basta», aveva solo risposto, all’unica domanda che gli aveva posto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Non lo avrai cacciato via solo perché non è come te?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La parte più triste era che, alla fine, la classe sociale a cui apparteneva Peter era l’unico ostacolo che li avrebbe divisi. Non che gli importasse di instaurare con lui un rapporto, qualunque esso fosse, ma era convinto che fosse sbagliato a prescindere quel preconcetto su di lui: </span>
  <em>
    <span>non è come noi, dunque il suo tempo non vale quanto il nostro</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Un concetto talmente egoistico e basato sull’economia, che Tony ne aveva la nausea. Non gli aveva mai permesso di frequentare ambienti al di fuori del loro; era stato sempre costretto a muoversi in situazioni che implicassero l’incontro con figli e figlie di ricchi industriali e gente di un certo livello. Non aveva mai frequentato una scuola pubblica, non aveva mai giocato una partita di pallone in giardino sbucciandosi le ginocchia, in un processo inevitabile che faceva parte della crescita di un bambino. Non aveva mai indossato abiti comuni, solo divise o eleganti vestiti da cerimonia. Non aveva mai passato un pomeriggio al cinema con gli amici o bevuto una bevanda gassata in un bar caotico del centro. Aveva sempre e solo sbattuto i pugni contro quella campana di vetro che gli avevano chiuso addosso, senza mai riuscire a scalfirla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fu in un pomeriggio di un paio di settimane dopo, però, che da quel vetro vide una crepa formarsi. Stava tornando a casa dalla sua settimanale lezione di pianoforte quando, seduto sul sedile posteriore della station wagon nera guidata da Jarvis, vide alcuni ragazzi parlare fuori da una scuola. Aveva la fronte premuta contro il vetro, annoiato da quella vita priva di stimoli e, quando riconobbe tra quelle persone proprio Peter, si rizzò sulla schiena e attirò l’attenzione del pilota, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Che succede, Tony?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Jarvis, guarda! Guarda, quello non è…?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oh!», fu il commento del maggiordomo che, senza esitare, accostò l’auto al marciapiede e si fermò. Tony non ci pensò due volte: tirò giù il finestrino e, quando i ragazzi si voltarono a guardarlo, sorrise sfrontato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ehi, mai vista una </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaguar</span>
  </em>
  <span>?», chiese, ironico e Peter, dopo un momento di stupore, allargò le labbra in un sorriso stupito. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Pensavo che non ci fosse concesso vederci.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony alzò le spalle e, guardando gli altri ragazzi – che lo fissavano increduli sicuramente riconoscendolo per la sua fama e le sue foto tappezzate su ogni accidenti di copertina di riviste adolescenziali – poggiò il gomito al finestrino aperto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«In realtà passavo di qui e ti ho riconosciuto e no, non penso ci sia concesso vederci. O almeno mio padre sembra pensarla così.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli occhi di Peter si abbassarono sulle proprie scarpe, chiaro segno che avesse già abbandonato ogni speranza che quell’incontro potesse cambiare le cose perché, dopotutto, in qualche modo Tony sapeva che entrambi, la presenza reciproca, la percepivano in un caotico bisogno di conoscersi. Qualcosa che lui non avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno a se stesso ma che era così. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Jarvis, io scendo.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ma… Tony, tuo padre ti aspetta per la riun-» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui fece schioccare la lingua, irritato. «Non me ne frega un accidenti della riunione con i Carter. Tu torna a casa e digli che non mi hai trovato all’uscita e che il mio telefono non è raggiungibile. Ci penserò io, poi, quando tornerò a casa, a inventarmi una bugia credibile. Ma io scendo», sentenziò, sicuro di sé e fu felice di vedere gli occhi di Peter tornare a guardare i suoi, sorridenti. Velati però di una leggera preoccupazione e di malinconia, perché di certo stava già pensando a quel dopo, facendosi carico di peccati che non gli appartenevano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jarvis sospirò e Tony percepì in quel gesto troppe cose, tra cui l’accondiscendenza. Dopotutto era l’unico che capiva a pieno la sua necessità di sentirsi parte di un sistema diverso da quello che gli apparteneva e, alla fine, gli stava dando la possibilità di liberarsi per un po’ da quelle catene, anche se questo poteva significare scatenare l’inferno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non sono certo che la scelta più saggia sia quella di lasciarti andare ma… farò come dici. Divertiti.» Furono le ultime parole dell’autista, prima che Tony abbandonasse l’abitacolo, sistemandosi con un colpo secco la giacca elegante. Gli rivolse un sorriso carico di gratitudine, deformato da quella sfrontatezza che sempre lo contraddistingueva e, quando infine l’uomo tornò in carreggiata, si voltò verso Peter e batté le mani.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Allora, non mi presenti ai tuoi amici?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sussultò e, ridestandosi da pensieri tutti suoi, indicò i due ragazzi. «Oh, loro sono Ned e MJ, i miei amici. Ragazzi, lui è Tony e… be’, è il ragazzo di cui vi ho parlato.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quello che doveva essere Ned, un ragazzo un po’ tarchiato dai lineamenti orientali, aprì la bocca, incredulo. «Lei è Tony Stark? Il figlio di Howard Stark? Quello che ha il simbolo identico a quello di Peter?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«A quanto pare…», fu il commento di Tony, mentre alzava un sopracciglio, scettico di fronte a tutta quella disillusione che, per una volta, non gli parve fasulla. Sembrava stupito sul serio e, a confermarlo, furono le parole che seguirono. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oh, mio dio! Dunque lei è quello che ha inventato il dispositivo antigravitazionale e l'extragravitazionale! E io sono qui davanti al genio? Ci ho fatto la mia tesi all'ultimo anno del college! Non sa che onore è per me conoscerla, signor Stark!» Ned gli strinse la mano con una goffissima energia è, confuso, Tony si rivolse a Peter, che nel frattempo cercava di nascondere dietro al colletto del bomber blu un sorriso frizzante. Forse era felice di vederlo o forse lo divertiva quella situazione. In ogni caso la leggerezza del suo sguardo lo fece, in qualche modo, sentire a casa in una maniera quasi irritante. Non seppe perché gli desse tanto fastidio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ned è un tuo fan. È uno di quelli che mi ha convinto a venire da te quella volta», spiegò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La ragazza riccia incrociò le braccia al petto e spostò il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Diciamo che ti ha costretto.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì, diciamo che mi ha costretto», confermò Peter, poi sospirò. «Mi dispiace se dovrai pagarne delle conseguenze, per questa tua scelta. Immagino che tuo padre non ne sarà contento.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony alzò le spalle con uno sbuffo indifferente. «Chi se ne importa. Dovrebbe smetterla di impormi le sue regole e non lasciarmi vivere come dico io. Una volta raggiunta la mia indipendenza lo mando al diavolo, dunque è ora che si abitui a non avermi intorno. E tu», esordì, rivolgendosi di nuovo a Ned che sussultò, impaurito. «Non darmi mai più del </span>
  <em>
    <span>lei</span>
  </em>
  <span>, chiaro? Dammi del tu e chiamami Tony», cercò di sorridere per rassicurarlo e quello lanciò un’occhiata – che fu più una richiesta d’aiuto – verso Peter. Quest’ultimo rise reclinando la testa all’indietro e, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, scosse la testa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«No, Ned. Non è una minaccia e sì, puoi farlo.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli occhietti neri di Ned si illuminarono e, rivolgendosi di nuovo a lui, gli sorrise. «È un onore non da poco!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Puoi farmi tutte le domande che vuoi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chapman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ma non ora. Vi dispiace se scambio due chiacchiere con lui, un paio di minuti?», chiese Tony, tentando di risultare gentile, sebbene fu tradito da un tono di voce fin troppo sbrigativo. MJ e Ned si guardarono, poi spostarono lo sguardo su Peter, alla ricerca della sua approvazione e, quando questi annuì, fecero lo stesso con una vena di delusione negli occhi. «Dopo ci rivediamo! Insomma, non mi lascio mica sfuggire l’occasione di fare cose normali con gente normale!», aggiunse, nel tentativo di rassicurarli e, gli occhietti vispi di Ned che si accesero di nuovo, sembrarono comunicargli che era riuscito in quell’intento. Così i due amici di Peter si allontanarono, dandosi appuntamento ad un bar poco lontano dalla scuola, non appena possibile. Tony era curioso e allo stesso tempo non del tutto convinto di voler davvero partecipare a quell’incontro ma, se le cose col suo vecchio, quella sera, sarebbero andate male, avrebbe detto addio per sempre ai suoi intenti di confondersi con le persone comuni. Tanto valeva andare fino in fondo alla questione e dedicare a quella bravata ogni singolo istante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Insomma… il destino ci ha fatto incontrare ancora», esordì Peter, con un sorrisetto impacciato, e Tony gli diede una gomitata goffa, tentando di risultare tranquillo, a differenza sua. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Lo chiamerei un </span>
  <em>
    <span>caso</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Passo di qui ogni mercoledì alla stessa ora, probabilmente sei stato tutte le volte qui fuori con loro ma… be’, non ci conoscevamo, dunque non mi sarei mai fermato, in altre occasioni, no?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter alzò le spalle, e sembrò accettare anche lui quella spiegazione meno romanzata. «Sicuro che non avrai problemi, dopo?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Certo che ne avrò! Mio padre mi ha vietato categoricamente di vederti; mi ha addirittura detto di dimenticarmi che esisti ma, be’, se avrai l’occasione di conoscermi meglio scoprirai che sono avvezzo a fare sempre il contrario di ciò che la gente mi impone di fare. Sono un ribelle!» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi ha detto più o meno le stesse cose. In verità mi ha anche detto che avrei dovuto fingere che non ti conosco, nel caso ci fossimo incontrati per una casualità. E non l’ho fatto. Come vedi sono un ribelle anche io», rispose Peter, con un sorrisetto che un po’ gli spezzò il cuore. Erano coinvolti in quella disobbedienza a pari merito, nessuno aveva più colpa di un altro, solo che Peter era libero di tornare a vivere la sua vita, una volta che Howard avrebbe scoperto che si erano visti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mio padre ha questa capacità di smontare le persone, che quasi meriterebbe un encomio. Se non fosse che lo vince ogni anno come padre peggiore del mondo. Deve averti spaventato.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì, ma non per quello che pensi tu. Ho pensato a come vivi questa situazione, al fatto che abbiano montato mille teatrini per fare in modo che incontrassi la tua Anima Gemella e, una volta scoperto chi era, hanno deciso di insabbiare la cosa solo perché… be’, perché sono un poveraccio?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Uno normale», lo corresse Tony, lapidario, e quella verità gli fece male. Dal di fuori, quella situazione del cazzo, doveva risultare proprio ridicola: mesi a tartassare la gente con foto sue e il suo simbolo, per poi mettere tutto a tacere per convenienza. Forse non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno mai cercarla, la sua Anima Gemella, o ora non sarebbe stato lì a disubbidire per ripicca. O per propria volontà. O perché Peter, dopotutto, come essere umano gli piaceva. Forse perché incarnava quel mondo che tanto bramava di conoscere e in cui voleva vivere, e lui sembrava la porta giusta per raggiungerlo. «Solo che, come ti ho detto, non era mai successo che qualcuno al di fuori della nostra cerchia fosse l’Anima Gemella di uno di noi. O almeno credo non sia mai successo.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter fece una lunga pausa. «È importante?» Quel quesito lo spiazzò, ma non tanto per la domanda in sé, quando per il concetto stesso: anche fosse successo, cosa sarebbe cambiato? Suo padre gli stava comunque imponendo una vita che non voleva abbracciare, allontanando da lui ogni possibilità di cambiare il proprio punto di vista o, più nello specifico, le proprie necessità.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Immagino di no. Non cambierebbero le cose.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Tony, non nascondo che mi faccia piacere che tu sia qui – come ti ho detto l’altra volta c’è un qualcosa che mi fa desiderare ardentemente che tu faccia parte della mia vita e non in senso strettamente romantico, ma come amico – solo che sappiamo tutti e due quanto questo sia impossibile, con certi presupposti.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sono qui per disubbidire agli ordini che mi vengono impartiti dall’alto. Ho già fatto i conti col fatto che io e te non ci frequenteremo mai, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualsiasi </span>
  </em>
  <span>modo tu voglia interpretarla.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«E allora perché ti sei fermato? Perché sei voluto rimanere qui con me, a parlare? Se tanto non c’è una soluzione, non sarebbe stato meglio tirar dritto e andare via?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se tu fossi stato nella mia situazione cosa avresti fatto, sentiamo?», lo sfidò. Incrociò le braccia al petto e attese, solo che Peter sembrava già fin troppo convinto della sua risposta. Ne fu cosciente quando arricciò le labbra e gli puntò gli occhi addosso, senza alcuna paura di dire la verità. Genuino, quasi in modo insopportabile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Avrei fatto lo stesso. Ma almeno avrei ammesso che è perché qualcosa dentro mi dice questo e che non devo ignorarlo. O scappare da te. Sei disposto ad ammettere che per te è lo stesso?» A Tony, quella, parve più una sfida che una confidenza, sebbene sul volto di Peter non vi fosse alcuna traccia di quell’intento. Si ritrovò solo ad alzare ancora le spalle, tentando di mostrarsi indifferente di fronte a quella che, in fin dei conti, rispecchiava la dura realtà. Quando lo aveva visto, al di là del finestrino, aveva sentito all’altezza dello stomaco un arpione invisibile che lo aveva agganciato e attirato in quella direzione. Aveva agito di impulso; aveva assecondato un volere che, razionalmente, non avrebbe mai compiuto. Cercò di scacciare via il pensiero che quei simboli, in verità, significassero molto più di semplici disegni identici, perché ammetterlo sarebbe risultato ridicolo… e scomodo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È stato più il bisogno di evadere e scappare per un po’ dalla prigionia familiare. Sei una </span>
  <em>
    <span>scusa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in un certo senso. Senza offesa.» Peter alzò un sopracciglio e, subito dopo, rise – e Tony non poté fare a meno di notare un leggero velo di delusione e disagio, in quella vibrazione. Qualcosa gli colpì il petto, e sospirò. «Visto che ho un po’ di tempo prima di tornare potremmo raggiungere i tuoi amici lì dove sono andati e passare un pomeriggio insieme. Non mi va di sprecare questo tempo a parlare della </span>
  <em>
    <span>stronzaggine </span>
  </em>
  <span>di mio padre.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«No, non va nemmeno a me. Cercheremo di sfruttare questo tempo lasciando che ti svaghi un po’, anche se poi, probabilmente, non ti sarà più concesso. Non penso sia una buona idea ma, d’altra parte, una volta nella vita bisogna assecondarsi, no? Qualsiasi sia il prezzo da pagare dopo», rispose Peter, e in quell’affermazione Tony percepì una sorta di </span>
  <em>
    <span>previsione</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come se dopotutto quel giovane sapesse perfettamente a quale destino andavano incontro; perché, pur destinati a stare insieme per via del tatuaggio, il mondo pareva intenzionato a mettercela tutta, per dividerli. Eppure…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi prendo le mie responsabilità, a te che importa? Non sei tu quello che dovrà vedersela col mio vecchio», rispose, leggermente stizzito, e Peter alzò le mani in segno di resa. Così Tony si sentì in dovere di alleggerire quella situazione dandogli un goffo e amichevole pugno sulla spalla, che Peter incassò ridacchiando leggermente e massaggiandosi poi la parte lesa. Si incamminarono verso una stradina che costeggiava la via principale e, quel che lo stupì durante quel tragitto, fu il silenzio di tomba che scese tra di loro. Aveva una voglia assurda di riempirlo di domande, chiedergli che aspettative aveva dalla propria vita, quale telefilm gli era piaciuto di più tra tutti quelli che aveva visto e se quella maglietta di Star Wars era il segno che fosse un vero fan, o solo un </span>
  <em>
    <span>casual</span>
  </em>
  <span> come molti – tipo Steve o Bruce, quei due che ogni tanto frequentava perché, tra tutti i figli dei ricchi amici dei suoi genitori, erano gli unici che tollerava. Poi voleva chiedergli se era mai stato innamorato di qualcuno o se, ora, lo era. Solo perché quella faccenda delle Anime Gemella sembrava imporre un solo amore nella vita di ognuno, senza poter fuggire al proprio destino, ed era questo che premeva di più la mente di Tony e la sua idea dell’amore. Non aveva mai avuto una cotta per nessuno e forse perché la sua cerchia di conoscenze era troppo ristretta per farsi andare a genio qualcuno – ma Peter aveva frequentato le scuole pubbliche, aveva degli amici e di certo aveva avuto molte più interazioni sociali, rispetto a lui. Questo di certo aumentava di molto le sue possibilità di rimanere impressionato da qualcuno e, non meno importante, conoscere cosa significava legarsi a qualcuno e volerlo accanto. Avrebbe davvero voluto chiederglielo, ma era troppo presto e, probabilmente, quella era l’unica occasione per farlo, ma non quella giusta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raggiunsero così il bar e, quando entrarono, i due amici di Peter li accolsero alzando una mano per attirare la loro attenzione. La musica era leggermente alta, ma non troppo da sovrastare le chiacchiere che vennero dopo, quando si sedettero. MJ continuava a guardarlo come se stesse studiando una rana durante una lezione di chimica organica e, in un certo senso, questo lo mise a disagio. Tony, dopotutto, non era abituato alle persone genuine, sebbene sua madre fosse una delle poche persone che gli riservava un minimo di umanità, ma era dura ammetterlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«E così tu sei ricco da far schifo», sbottò Michelle e Peter, seduto accanto a lei, sussultò per quell’uscita. Tony, invece, la guardò per un attimo senza alcuna espressione facciale, poi reclinò la testa all’indietro e scoppiò a ridere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È un modo carino per dirmi che dovrò pagare io?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Abbiamo sempre fatto da noi, non è di certo questo il momento di iniziare a scroccare alla gente. Comunque, semmai, dovresti offrire qualcosa a Peter. È lui la tua Anima Gemella, non noi», sentenziò, e sparì dietro al suo frappé, incredibilmente soddisfatta da quella risposta. Peter storse la bocca, e non fu difficile notare un leggero rossore sulle sue guance, sebbene le luci fossero deboli. A Tony scappò un sorriso, poi alzò le spalle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Lo farò. Dopotutto gli devo il viaggio a vuoto a casa mia.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Davvero non c’è possibilità che voi due vi frequentiate? È un vero peccato!», esclamò Ned, deluso e intristito da quel fatto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«La state facendo più tragica di quanto non sia. Esistono milioni di persone nel mondo che non hanno mai incontrato la propria Anima Gemella o che, per pura sfortuna, una delle due sia morta prima ancora di incontrare la propria. Non è una novità e nemmeno un fatto così eclatante. È molto più raro che due persone si trovino, piuttosto che non lo facciano», spiegò Peter, ma non sembrava felice. Il suo umore si era trasformato improvvisamente, e un leggero cipiglio si era palesato tra le sopracciglia, in una riga nera verticale in mezzo agli occhi. Sorseggiò la sua Coca, poi ne riemerse sussultando, quando MJ gli riservò un’occhiataccia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Voi vi siete trovati. Non ha un cazzo di senso quello che hai detto.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Intendevo dire che non è obbligatorio che una cosa così vada in porto. È come essere molto idonei per un lavoro ma non essere assunti. O fare un test di ammissione impeccabile e non entrare all’Università dei sogni.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«In sostanza, mi stai dicendo che voi due vorreste provare a uscire insieme per cominciare </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualcosa</span>
  </em>
  <span> ma che il resto del mondo vi viene contro. Non è una cosa che capita, è un’ingiustizia.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony li aveva guardati tutto il tempo, passando lo sguardo da uno all’altra come se stesse seguendo un'avvincente partita di tennis e, quando Peter gli chiese aiuto buttandogli un’occhiata muta, lui sospirò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non è esattamente così. Essere Anime Gemella non vuol dire per forza che, sin dal primo sguardo, debba esserci un’attrazione fatale. Ragazzi, non è un film con Adam Sandler, ma la vita vera. Io e Peter non proviamo niente, non c’è alcuna chimica, non c’è </span>
  <em>
    <span>niente di niente. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Non ci struggeremo se il fato vorrà che questo sia il nostro ultimo incontro. Da domani le cose torneranno come sono sempre state.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MJ si lasciò scappare una risata di scherno, che lo spiazzò. «Certo, difatti sei qui perché non te ne frega niente.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony finse indifferenza, sebbene quell’osservazione lo mise in difficoltà direttamente nell’anima. «Un cambio d’aria.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Che avresti potuto fare ovunque, con chiunque, e non con lui. Perché vuoi negare che l’hai visto e ti è venuta voglia di stare con lui, Stark?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«MJ…», tentò di fermarla Peter, ma Tony alzò una mano per zittirlo e, riservandole un’occhiata machiavellica, le restituì lo sguardo di sfida che lei gli aveva lanciato. Sincera e brutale, quasi quanto lui, solo che lei non si nascondeva dietro alcuna bugia. Avrebbe solo dovuto ammettere che sì, c’era un’attrazione indecifrabile e che no, non sapeva attribuirgli alcuna spiegazione e che sì, avrebbe voluto passare più tempo con Peter, conoscerlo meglio, e scoprire se davvero il destino ci aveva visto giusto. Per ora era solo un enorme interrogativo che lo affascinava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ho solo preso la palla al balzo perché </span>
  <em>
    <span>lui</span>
  </em>
  <span> è una persona normale, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordinaria</span>
  </em>
  <span>, che avrebbe potuto darmi la possibilità di spendere il mio tempo facendo qualcosa di diverso.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Dunque lo stai usando.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non sto dicendo questo. Non mettermi in bocca parole che non ho de-» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ragazzi! Per favore, vi prego! È tanto difficile fingere anche solo per cinque minuti che questa faccenda dell’anima gemella non esista e che siamo qui solo per parlare un po’ e svagarci? Vi scongiuro… non c’è niente di divertente in questa conversazione. Sa solo di… distruzione e risentimento, quando quello che vorremmo tutti è passare del tempo in modo spensierato. Ve lo chiedo col cuore in mano: basta», intervenne Peter, e la sua voce ruppe il muro di quella tensione, che si era alzato tra loro e li aveva divisi. Era scesa una nebbia che sapeva di… sì, distruzione e risentimento, ma soprattutto di bugie. Le ammissioni che Tony teneva dentro non sarebbero emerse mai, eppure quella conversazione lo aveva incuriosito. Avrebbe potuto troncarla con una delle sue frasi ad effetto, da perfetto stronzo – e quando le esternava, era la copia sputata di suo padre – ma non c’era riuscito. Aveva avuto bisogno di giustificare le sue azioni, solo per mantenere vivo il suo fottuto orgoglio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scese il silenzio. MJ gli riservò un’ultima occhiata, ma non disse altro, anche se Tony ci avrebbe scommesso il rolex custodito in cassaforte che aveva ancora troppe parole velenose da dedicargli. Si chiese se, quella protezione forte che aveva dimostrato nei riguardi di Peter, non fosse altro che gelosia e che, lei, fosse cotta di lui. E magari, chissà, Peter la ricambiava pure, ma era legato a lui tramite quel simbolo, come una prigionia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony aveva scelto di restare lì, per una serie infinita di motivi, tra cui la sua agognata libertà e un riscatto che credeva di meritare ma, tra quelle motivazioni, c’era anche quel bisogno di condividere lo stesso spazio vitale con Peter. Senza alcuna spiegazione sentimentale o logica, forse solo influenzato dall’idea del destino che li voleva insieme per qualche assurda ragione. Era lui ad aver deciso di scendere da quella macchina e di rimanere lì con loro, e sarebbe stato lui a tentare di rendere quella giornata meno ostica e più spensierata. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Andiamo in una sala giochi. Non ci sono mai stato. Se serve offro tutto io», sbottò. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter lo guardò lanciandogli uno sguardo di pura gratitudine, forse perché aveva appena lasciato cadere l'ascia di guerra proponendo un’attività divertente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ti lascerei quasi offrire per non sganciare un soldo, ma ho abbastanza dignità da rifiutare i tuoi soldi. Questa soddisfazione non te la do, Stark», disse MJ, ma il suo tono ostico era sfumato via, lasciando spazio a un leggero sorriso. Tony ricambiò con uno di pura sfida, poi guardò di nuovo Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ci state?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ci stiamo», rispose la sua Anima Gemella, e Tony sperò che quel pomeriggio potesse durare per sempre. Si sentì parte di qualcosa che aveva sempre bramato: la normalità. Ed era certo che, a fine giornata, avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con il bisogno di vivere quella libertà per sempre, ma troppo consapevole di non averne il diritto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fine Capitolo II</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capitolo III.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un pomeriggio in sala giochi, visto dall’esterno, sembrava un’abitudine talmente normale che Tony incamerò quell’esperienza con un velo di malinconia e occasioni perse ad avvolgerla. Non gli era mai mancata occasione di passare del tempo a fondersi il cervello con i videogame, ma era la solitudine a fare la differenza. Quando MJ aprì la porta della sala, un'eco di suoni confusi e di risate lo avvolse: ragazzini e giovani adulti si divertivano spensierati con ancora indosso i loro zaini e la giornata scolastica addosso, ma per nulla intenzionati a tornare a casa e perdersi quel pomeriggio di chiacchiere e sfide con gli amici. Tutto perfettamente nella norma, tutto estremamente ordinario, così tanto che si sentì ancora più escluso da quel mondo, quando si ricordò delle proprie giornate dedicate alle attività musicali obbligatorie, alle lezioni di economia di suo padre e a quell’atmosfera artificiale che aveva sempre sentito addosso sin da quando era bambino. Deglutì un malloppo d’aria in gola, mentre Peter lo spingeva dentro sorridendogli, fin troppo comprensivo. Sembrava aver capito i suoi pensieri; sembrava averli sentiti come se, tra le loro menti, vi fosse un legame così forte da rendere qualcosa del genere possibile e, quando lo trascinò verso una postazione con due fucili rossi, e un grosso cabinato che ospitava un gioco molto vecchio, non seppe cosa fare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ho monete, in realtà. Solo la carta di credito», si sentì di dire, mentre si tastava le tasche vuote. Peter alzò le spalle e tirò fuori una manciata di gettoni dai pantaloni e, infilandone uno nel cabinato, lo invitò a prendere il fucile tra le mani e a fare l’unica cosa che avrebbero dovuto fare lì dentro: </span>
  <em>
    <span>divertirsi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Non era semplice, era tutto troppo nuovo e il suo disagio lo aveva reso muto. Era così che si comportava quando si sentiva fuori posto e incapace di agire normalmente, palesando la sua solita aria saccente; ma cosa voleva mai sapere, uno come lui, di cosa significava vivere davvero? A quel modo, poi? Come avrebbe dovuto fare qualsiasi ragazzo della sua età.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Offro io, per oggi. La prossima volta ti fai trovare preparato, però», asserì Peter e, cominciando la partita, lo mise subito in difficoltà. Si vedeva che era abituato a quel tipo di attività: era preciso e spensierato, lui invece era rigido e fin troppo razionale. Non si lasciava andare e non viveva il momento e, per qualche ragione, quasi gli venne voglia di dirgli che no, non era il luogo per lui e che forse sarebbe stato meglio tornare a casa. Solo che, ogni accidenti di volta che il sorriso di Peter gli splendeva addosso, Tony non riusciva a dire niente che potesse spezzare quei momenti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poi lo colpì, forse per un colpo di fortuna o forse perché iniziava ad entrare nell’ottica di gioco, ma alzò le sopracciglia, orgoglioso di sé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È solo fortuna», rise l’altro, e quando si voltò a guardarlo lo trovò con la lingua tra una guancia, concentratissimo a fare meglio di quanto già non stesse facendo per batterlo. Ma Tony aveva già perso, e non solo nel gioco, ma nella vita. E fu per quel motivo che decise, infine, di dare il massimo lo stesso perché, in fin dei conti, sapeva bene che quella giornata non si sarebbe mai più ripetuta. Né con Peter, né con nessun altro. Sarebbe tornato a casa, suo padre gli avrebbe palesato tutta la sua delusione e, per altri dieci o quindici anni, avrebbe speso il suo tempo a fare solo ed esclusivamente cose che non gli andava di fare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli venne quasi il magone, al pensiero, ma le sue dita erano più leggere, serrate intorno a quel grilletto, mentre esultava ogni volta che colpiva Peter e questo metteva su una delle sue buffissime espressioni deluse, ma non si arrendeva e si impegnava ancora di più. Esattamente come stava facendo con quella loro </span>
  <em>
    <span>conoscenza. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Era l’unico che, in qualche modo, ci stava almeno provando a renderla concreta, vivendo il presente e sperando in un domani. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un domani che Tony voleva. Lo voleva con tutto se stesso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non conosceva bene Peter, non così tanto da poter asserire che stava nascendo un interesse, ma la sua presenza era piacevole e, tra la frustrante routine della sua vita al di sopra della normalità, necessaria. Probabilmente sarebbe accaduto con qualsiasi altra persona appartenente a quell’universo così diverso da suo, e di questo era convinto – o voleva convincersi – ma niente gli avrebbe estrapolato via la consapevolezza che era così che voleva che andassero le cose, per sempre. Una vita costruita diversamente da quella che suo padre aveva già progettato per lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Migliori in fretta», gli concesse Peter, quando la partita finì con la sua vittoria schiacciante e, quando si passò una mano tra i capelli un po’ sudati, Tony non riuscì a non perdersi in quel gesto distratto. Poi rise e gli diede un pugno sul braccio, amichevole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ed era la mia prima volta! Pensa tra qualche mese, quando sarò così bravo che sarai costretto ad ammettere la mia superiorità.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi farebbe proprio piacere vederti vincere, ma non accadrà», lo sfidò, con quel tono impacciato che, di minaccioso, non aveva niente. «Ce ne sono molti altri. Se ti va di provarli…», propose, poi e Tony annuì, puntando ad un simulatore di guerra che sembrava molto più moderno di quello che avevano appena provato. Peter sembrò ben disposto ad accontentarlo e, quando iniziarono a giocare, la mente di Tony fu decisamente più libera da tutti quei cupi pensieri che l’avevano ospitata fino a poco prima. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si stava godendo il momento</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e l’unica pecca era la clessidra attaccata alla schiena che scandiva quel tempo e lo accorciava ogni istante di più. Un’ombra sulla testa che si faceva più nera ad ogni secondo, ma che i sorrisi splendenti di Peter rendevano meno inquieta e minacciosa. Si sentiva intrappolato tra l’oscurità e la luce. Tra il bene e il male. Concetti stupidi, da quinta elementare, che però non poteva fare a meno di elaborare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Così spesero quel pomeriggio a sfidarsi ai videogame, a parlare un po’ a caso della loro vita, a conoscersi inconsapevolmente come non avrebbero dovuto fare per non rischiare di far avverare quella profezia che il destino aveva scritto per loro, segnando la loro pelle con quel simbolo identico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non puoi davvero fare niente di niente? Uscire con gli amici, svagarti…?», chiese Peter, quando si sedettero poi al bancone del bar della sala giochi, mentre Ned e MJ erano rimasti incollati a un vecchio cabinato di </span>
  <em>
    <span>Puzzle Bubble</span>
  </em>
  <span> e sembravano per nulla disposti a lasciarla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony diede un sorso alla sua Coca Cola e poi alzò le spalle. «No. La mia vita è programmata per un futuro già scritto: prima o poi la società diventerà mia e devo essere pronto ad affrontare ogni difficoltà per non farla crollare.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma è ridicolo vivere solo in funzione di questo. La vita è anche altro, non solo responsabilità e profitti. Tuo padre non ce l’ha avuta, un’infanzia?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli venne da ridere, a quel pensiero. Le foto di suo padre, che tappezzavano la casa insieme a quelle di sua madre, lo rappresentavano in vari archi temporali e, quelle dove aveva la sua età, mostravano un giovane e serioso uomo d’affari in potenza, sempre in giacca e cravatta e lo sguardo proiettato ad un futuro brillante che, infine, aveva abbracciato. Solo che Tony non era suo padre, e il loro rapporto incerto lo aveva convinto che non voleva nemmeno diventare come lui. Era più ribelle, più libertino, soffocato da una vita che gli stava stretta e su cui erano stati già posati troppi tasselli; come un pacchetto pronto e imballato, pronto per essere aperto senza aver fatto niente di niente per sceglierne un altro. E, per quanto Peter fosse in qualche modo qualcosa di già stabilito, non riusciva a coinvolgerlo in quel suo pensiero distruttivo e triste. Lo vedeva più come una speranza, come un cambiamento, come… una scelta, malgrado poi fosse destinato a lui sin dagli albori. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«A casa mia il libero arbitrio non è contemplato. Quando sarò maggiorenne vedremo… magari riesco a prenderla, una decisione totalmente mia. Fino a quel momento ho le mani legate.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sembrò voler palesare ancora la sua indignazione, di fronte a quel fatto, ma tacque e Tony sapeva benissimo il perché. Non c’era soluzione, non c’era una via di fuga e, per quanto di certo entrambi desiderassero che ci fosse, era ancora più triste il pensiero che probabilmente nessuno dei due era in grado di cambiare le cose. Così sospirò e basta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi dispiace molto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La vita è piena di ingiustizie, me ne farò una ragione. E poi solo il pensiero di tornare a casa e sorbirmi una sua ramanzina mi fa uscire di testa. Che palle…», borbottò Tony, tornando a nascondersi dietro la sua bevanda, chiaramente troppo esposto per andare oltre ma… Peter aveva il potere di farlo parlare  a briglia sciolta, senza filtri. Quasi aveva il desiderio che divenisse il suo confidente, un </span>
  <em>
    <span>amico</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cui raccontare tutte quelle cose che non avevano una soluzione, certo, ma che anche solo tirarle fuori faceva bene. Era questo, anche, un rapporto di amicizia. Ascoltare e alleggerirsi del male di vivere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché non…», esordì Peter, poi si bloccò e arricciò le labbra, quando Tony si voltò a guardarlo incuriosito. Questo sembrò zittirlo e, allo stesso tempo, convincerlo a proseguire. «Perché non resti qui? Per una notte, intendo. Tanto ormai sei già nei guai e non ti va di tornare. Forse se sparisci tuo padre capirà c-» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Capire?», rise, senza entusiasmo. «Mio padre non sa nemmeno cosa significa capire le persone. No, non posso – o meglio, lo farei anche, se non ci andasse di mezzo Jarvis. Se fosse qualcun altro avrei già detto di sì, ma lui è l’unica persona che…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che ti capisce?» Tony annuì, poi rilassò le spalle, sconfortato all’idea che, più quella conversazione andava avanti, più l’idea di tornare a casa diventava sempre più frustrante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi staranno già cercando. Mi avranno riempito di telefonate e avranno fatto un giro infinito di chiamate ai contatti più vicini che ho. È una bella rottura dal quale non so come uscirò ma non posso restare ancora. Ogni istante che passa rischio sempre di più la galera; anzi, la galera sarebbe una gran bella liberazione, ad essere onesti. Mi porterai le arance?», chiese, e Peter, preso per un secondo in contropiede da quella battuta, sussultò sulle spalle, poi scoppiò a ridere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Certo. E in mezzo ci nasconderò una lima, così potrai tagliare le sbarre e scappare. Dopotutto sono la tua Anima Gemella, spetta a me salvarti.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sorriso che si scambiarono e che dunque seguì quella frase, alleggerì di nuovo l’atmosfera, e Tony sentiva ogni momento un filo legarlo a cuore di Peter, che invece sembrava ignaro di tutto. Forse spensierato, forse aveva già accettato quel fatto e, inconsciamente, cercava solo di non spezzarlo. Tony avrebbe fatto lo stesso, ignorando ogni conseguenza, ma aveva paura. Paura di qualcosa che, comunque, affrontarlo non avrebbe dato i frutti che sperava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alzò il polso per guardare l’ora, scoprendo che erano già le sei del pomeriggio e che, probabilmente, era arrivato il momento di andar via. Alzò gli occhi su quelli di Peter, che lo fissava speranzoso; pregno di aspettative che Tony non poteva risolvere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Pensaci, al fatto di restare. Una notte sola, magari facciamo un pigiama party a casa di Ned. Tanto la sfuriata te la becchi comunque, io ne approfitterei per godermela fino in fondo, questa libertà.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mobiliterà la CIA se non torno a casa… e non mi va», fu la sola risposta, che dietro nascondeva un desiderio di domandargli cosa avrebbe fatto lui, al suo posto; se avrebbe davvero rischiato pur di restare con lui assecondando un desiderio dato dal semplice istinto. O dal destino. Ma era scomodo pensare che fosse opera sua. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter abbassò per un secondo la folta corolla di ciglia, che gli nascose gli occhi castani e frizzanti per troppo tempo e, quando tornò a guardarlo, annuì lentamente. Capendo le sue necessità ma probabilmente non riuscendo ad accettarle. Come se invece, a Tony, andasse bene così…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«D’accordo. Va bene. Se sei più tranquillo così, capisco. Un po’ ci spero di darti la rivincita a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Metal Slug</span>
  </em>
  <span>, comunque», ammise, nascondendo dietro quella scusa il desiderio di rivederlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rise, buttando giù la malinconia che lo aveva colto. «La pretendo, a dire il vero.» </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si incamminò verso casa sperando che quel tragitto potesse durare per sempre. L’idea di raggiungere la meta non lo entusiasmava per niente e, mentre metteva un piede davanti all’altro per raggiungere la fermata dell’autobus, cercava di elaborare una scusa coerente e, nel caso, anche un’ipotetica discussione con suo padre; era inevitabile che accadesse. Non era mai mancato da casa senza che i suoi genitori sapessero dov’era e quando sarebbe tornato. Quell’uomo non tollerava ritardi di mezz’ora, figurarsi ore intere che avrebbe dovuto giustificare con una bugia credibile. Sbuffò all’idea che non gli stesse venendo in mente niente di credibile e, infilando le mani nelle tasche della giacca, sussultò. Sentì qualcosa di ruvido a contatto con i polpastrelli e, quando estrasse un foglietto che era sicuro non gli appartenesse, lo fissò con aria confusa, fermandosi in mezzo al marciapiede. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’aria si era rinfrescata e la luce del tramonto bagnava la strada d’oro, rendendola più accogliente e, allo stesso tempo, la pantomima di uno scenario post apocalittico. Aprì il foglio piegato a metà e ne lesse il breve contenuto: un numero di telefono e un nome, quello di Peter. Doveva aver fatto scivolare il foglietti quando aveva appoggiato la giacca alla sedia del bar e, senza dirgli nulla forse per paura che avrebbe avuto da ridire a riguardo di quella scelta che implicava l’idea di risentirsi, aveva poi continuato a comportarsi normalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Capiva il bisogno di Peter di mantenere quel contatto, perché aveva pensato più o meno alla stessa cosa ma, l’idea che comunque ogni proposito di vedersi potesse essere bloccata dal suo vecchio, lo aveva fermato. Ammirava il suo coraggio, dato da una vita di certo più semplice. No, non era più semplice, era diversa ma almeno, dalle sue parti, i desideri poteva essere assecondati senza troppe ripercussioni. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e si ripromise che avrebbe pensato se scrivergli o no solo dopo aver parlato con suo padre. Così quando si ritrovò davanti al grosso cancello automatico di casa, e citofonò mentre accendeva il telefono – che iniziò a suonare riempiendolo di notifiche di cui conosceva la fonte – la voce di Jarvis lo raggiunse piatta. Il primo segnale che le cose non poteva andare bene, quella sera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando entrò in casa la trovò deserta dagli addetti, ma di fronte a lui, nel salotto principale, sua madre e suo padre lo aspettavano a braccia incrociate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria aveva palesata in faccia una preoccupazione palpabile, e quasi gli dispiacque averle dato quel dispiacere. Si era portata un pollice alla bocca, mordendosi un’unghia e passava lo sguardo da lui a Howard. Immobile, austero, zero preoccupazione in viso, solo una delusione forte che lo inondò e lo fece quasi tremare. Strinse i pugni nella giacca; in uno di questi c’era stretto come una reliquia il foglietto con il numero di Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ebbene?», chiese suo padre, solo, quando lui si fermò e Jarvis chiudeva la porta dietro le sue spalle, lentamente. Quando sentì il suono del chiavistello chiuse gli occhi preso alla sprovvista. Ogni rumore era come una bomba atomica esplosa a due centimetri dalle sue orecchie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tony…», mormorò sua madre, e se avesse potuto le avrebbe chiesto di parlare, solo loro, nessun altro che loro. Perché lei, malgrado tutto, capiva sempre e lo supportava in ogni scelta, pur non potendo dargli quello che cercava dalla vita, perché anche lei prigioniera delle regole ferree della casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ho fatto tardi», disse solo, e Howard si esibì in una risata senza entusiasmo. Quella che gli aveva lasciato in eredità quando gli aveva trasmesso i suoi geni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Jarvis non ti ha trovato all’uscita dal corso di Piano. Hai fatto tardi </span>
  <em>
    <span>dove</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tony? Dove accidenti te ne vai, senza avvertire?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Avvertirti? E per quale motivo? Ora devo anche giustificare una passeggiata in città? Non sono mica tuo prigioniero.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai anche da ribattere? Ti abbiamo cercato ovunque, hai spento il telefono, invece di usarlo per avvertire noi e il tuo maggiordomo che avresti perso del tempo a bighellonare in giro. Perché è questo, quello che hai fatto. Oltre la figura nera che mi hai fatto fare con i Carter.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony alzò le spalle e, indifferente, distolse lo sguardo puntandolo con insistenza verso un vecchio arazzo di famiglia dove lui non era ancora stato inserito. Un sollievo, in effetti, che non ne facesse parte. «Figura nera? Papà, la mia presenza alle tue riunioni implica il mio mutismo, perché se apro bocca fai solo brutte figure. Parole tue, non mie, dunque per quale motivo dovrei prenderne parte? Per fare la bella statuina?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per imparare qualcosa! Ma è chiaro che non sei in grado di capirlo e, soprattutto, comprendere quanto un’assenza possa offendere qualcuno che è venuto qui anche per te!» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per me? I Carter sono più interessati all’idea che io possa sposare la loro figlia e accaparrarsi una buona dose ei tuoii soldi. Sai che gliene importa, di me?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non sei tu a decidere cosa fare o cosa non fare. Sei sotto la mia supervisione, e finché sarai sotto questo tetto e usufruirai dei miei guadagni per vivere, farai quello che dico io!» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Allora forse sotto questo tetto non ci voglio stare più! Pure se questo comportasse la decisione di vivere sotto ad un ponte! Piuttosto la povertà, il freddo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>la morte</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sono meglio di questo inferno dove mi vuoi rinchiudere. Dove mi hai già rinchiuso!» Lo disse stizzito, arrabbiato, deluso, e si sentì terribilmente solo, finché non incrociò lo sguardo di sua madre, che tutto palesava oltre che la delusione che forse meritava. Era triste, muta, senza alcuna voce in capitolo, quando quel supporto ce lo aveva stampato negli occhi ma non poteva dedicarglielo. Non davanti a suo padre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard strinse i pugni e, con uno scatto, gli si avvicinò e lo prese per un braccio, saldamente e lo strattonò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Howard, per favore!», cercò di fermarlo sua madre, ma entrambi le riservarono un’occhiata che la fece indietreggiare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dove accidenti sei stato?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«A fare una passeggiata in città, te l’ho detto. E mi stai facendo male», protestò, cercando di divincolarsi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ti sei visto con quel ragazzo, non è così? È lui che ti ha messo in testa certe cose?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quale ragazzo? Ma di che accidenti stai parlando? Sei impazzito? Non ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi metta in testa strane idee; e lasciami!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suo padre serrò le labbra e lo lasciò, con un gesto brusco. Tony si prese il braccio con una mano, massaggiandolo. L’uomo lo guardò dall’alto in basso, poi gli mostrò una mano con il palmo rivolto verso il soffitto e, duro, soffiò aria dal naso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dammi il tuo cellulare.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non troverai niente di niente. Non mi sono visto con Peter, se è quello che pensi!» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dammi il cellulare», ripeté, poi avvicinò di più la mano al suo viso. «Non impari, Tony. Sei nella tua fase di ribellione? Bene, e io ti faccio passare la voglia di ribellarti! Ti confisco il telefono e tutto ciò che ti possa permettere di comunicare con l’esterno. Niente lezioni di piano per un mese, niente visite di Banner e Rogers il sabato sera, niente interazioni a parte quelle con me e tua madre. C’è una lezione che devi imparare.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ovvero quella che non ho una mia vita, a parte quella che </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu</span>
  </em>
  <span> hai deciso per me?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quella che il tempo dei giochi è finito, e che quello delle responsabilità è appena iniziato. Dammi il cellulare», ripeté, infine, e si guardarono intensamente per secondi interi, pregni solo di odio e rancore. Di lontananza, di incapacità di comunicare; di comprensione. Come sempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sospirò e tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca. Glielo porse con un gesto secco e, cupo come il cielo nero d’inverno, lo superò cercando perlomeno di raggiungere la propria camera e restare da solo per un po’. Gli aveva appena tolto, inconsapevolmente, anche la possibilità di comunicare con Peter; anche di sentirlo, scambiare due chiacchiere e farsi salvare anche solo con una frase di conforto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tony?», lo chiamò sua madre, piano, e lui fece solo finta di non averla sentita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quando ti chiameremo per la cena farai bene a scendere immediatamente. Oggi posso ben sperare che tu abbia finito di comportarti come un teppista.» Ignorò anche suo padre e, quando passò accanto a Jarvis, questi gli mormorò velocemente qualcosa. Lui si rizzò sulla schiena e annuì leggermente; Tony sperò che lo avesse visto solo lui e che la cosa fosse rimasta, come sempre, tra loro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, non era tempo di comportarsi come un teppista, ma di porre fine a quella vita che somigliava di più ad una prigione. Gli tremavano le mani all’idea che forse, ora, avrebbe davvero combinato il guaio più grosso della sua vita ma, dopotutto, rischiare era meglio che restare schiacciati tra quelle mura. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fine Capitolo III</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capitolo IV.</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebbene la vedesse ancora intorno alla sua vita, di quella campana di vetro che lo avvolgeva ormai Tony ne vedeva solo le crepe. Piccole linee che si ramificavano sempre più numeroso e che, molto presto, l’avrebbero spaccata. Aveva riflettuto a lungo, disteso su quel letto – senza telefono, senza alcuna possibilità di interagire con nessuno – sul fatto che, dopotutto, non avesse fatto un granché, nella sua vita, per ribellarsi e dunque spaccare quel coperchio nel quale era prigioniero, ma da quando Peter era entrato nella sua vita, malgrado doveva ammettere a se stesso che provasse una paura incalcolabile delle conseguenze con cui avrebbe dovuto poi fare i conti, era sempre più convinto di non doversi arrendere ai voleri di suo padre. Riempì uno zaino di un paio di pantaloni e due magliette – le meno eleganti che aveva e, col cuore che gli batteva sotto al palato, se lo caricò in spalla, stringendo il walkie talkie tra le dita tremanti, in attesa del segnale di Jarvis. Si sedette sul letto a peso morto e, deglutendo aria, girò il viso verso il comodino incontrando una vecchia foto di lui e sua madre al parco. Era così piccolo, e così sorridente… lei splendeva di una luce quasi angelica, ma era impossibile non notare, nei suoi occhi, quel velo di malinconia e infelicità che Tony ricordava di non averla mai vista sparire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aveva un bisogno impellente di passare il suo tempo con Peter e, sebbene lo trovasse quasi assurdo, sentiva di dover assecondare quel volere ma, il pensiero di sua madre e suo padre, anche loro Anime Gemella, un po’ lo terrorizzava. E se anche il destino avesse scritto da qualche parte che erano fatti l’uno per l’altro, ma poi quel desiderio di passare la vita assieme sarebbe poi sfumato? I suoi genitori erano la prova inconfutabile che anche in quel caso non significava andare incontro ad una vita felice e che, col tempo, le cose si logoravano lo stesso. E se fosse successo anche a lui e Peter, un giorno? E se quella prospettiva che sembrava davvero infrangibile fosse in verità solo temporanea? Stava davvero mandando tutto a puttane per un futuro incerto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sospirò e si massaggiò una spalla, nervoso. Stava già proiettando tutto verso la distruzione totale, ma il pensiero più coerente che gli attraversò la mente gli mosse la rabbia dentro: Peter non era come suo padre e la libertà che stava cercando avrebbe comunque permesso ad entrambi di scegliere ogni cosa, persino di lasciarsi, se un giorno le cose non avessero più avuto le stesse sfumature brillanti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si alzò il cappuccio della felpa sulla testa, determinato a non tirarsi indietro, perché dopotutto lasciare le cose come stavano implicava dover fare i conti con un futuro che non era un futuro, ma una prigionia. Il walkie talkie si accese; trasalì prendendosi quasi un infarto e, quando rispose, si rese conto di quanto la sua voce fosse rauca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Jarvis?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Via libera, dormono tutti. Ho disattivato gli allarmi, hai dieci minuti per lasciare la casa. Ci vediamo al cancello.» Furono le uniche parole del maggiordomo, prima di sparire e lasciare il silenzio dietro al dispositivo che, per fortuna, era stato da sempre un mezzo di comunicazione tutto loro di cui nessuno sapeva l’esistenza. Ringraziò il cielo di averci pensato al tempo, pronto alla prospettiva di non poter usufruire di un cellulare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si calò giù dalla finestra, arrampicandosi poi su uno steccato verticale sul quale si arrampicava dell’edera e, cercando di non rompersi l’osso del collo, scese giù con cautela. L’ultimo tratto decise di saltarlo, atterrando sull’erba morbida del giardino e, lanciando un’ultima, fugace occhiata alla casa che per anni era stata la sua prigione e, allo stesso tempo, il recipiente di un nucleo familiare problematico, infine corse verso il cancello e riconobbe da lontano la figura di Jarvis. Stretto in un cappotto di stoffa, si era stretto nelle spalle. Era chiaramente terrorizzato all’idea che, il giorno dopo, sarebbe esploso un vero e proprio putiferio ma, quando tirò fuori dalla tasca un foglietto, glielo cedette sbrigativo. Nel buio del giardino Tony non riuscì a leggere cosa c’era scritto, ma quando aprì bocca, Jarvis gli diede tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«L’indirizzo della famiglia Parker e qualche indicazione su come raggiungerlo. Poi ci sono questi», aggiunse l’uomo, cedendogli qualche banconota arrotolata, che Tony prese tra le mani con un sopracciglio alzato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«A cosa mi servono?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per i mezzi pubblici e per ogni evenienza. Non so quanto tempo hai intenzione di rimanere fuori, ma spero quanto basta a convincere tuo padre che non è questa la vita che vuoi fare. E che hai il diritto di sceglierla.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jarvis aveva sempre questo potere di spiazzarlo perché, con tutta probabilità, conosceva Howard Stark meglio di chiunque altro. Aveva vissuto in quella casa da sempre, aveva avuto modo di confrontarsi con i suoi abitanti, trovando in Tony un fidato compagno, un confidente, qualcuno con cui non aver paura di palesare le proprie frustrazioni e per Tony, comunque, era stato lo stesso. Gli dispiaceva metterlo in mezzo, ma la sua devozione era stata schiacciante per mettere in atto il suo piano. Non aveva indugiato un secondo a cercare insieme una soluzione e, pur non essendo una persona capace di ringraziare il prossimo, Tony ci provò con un lungo silenzio. Vide Jarvis sorridere e, subito dopo, premette il tasto del telecomando per aprire il cancello d’entrata. Lo spronò con un gesto della mano a non indugiare e, quando corse via per raggiungere la strada, Tony si sentì dannatamente in colpa. Non si voltò nemmeno, troppo codardo per farlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando fu a pochi metri dalla carreggiata, tirò fuori il foglietto che Jarvis gli aveva dato con l’indirizzo e, con l’aiuto della luce di un lampione, lesse le indicazioni, così si avvicinò alla fermata dell’autobus e, col cuore che gli batteva a mille, attese. Chissà se Peter stava dormendo… o chissà se anche lui si stava chiedendo quale potesse essere la soluzione a un problema che non derivava da loro, ma da terzi… erano pur sempre le due del mattino, e la città sembrava aver ceduto il passo al riposo; Tony ebbe l’impressione di essere l’unico essere umano sulla terra ancora sveglio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando l’autobus arrivò, salì titubante ma determinato a non tornare sui suoi passi. Era vuoto e, sedendosi in un posto vicino a quello del conducente, si preparò a quell’incontro. Cosa gli avrebbe detto? Come avrebbe dovuto approcciarsi? Aveva passato un pomeriggio a cercare di convincerlo e a convincersi che non gli interessava un bel niente di come sarebbe evoluto il loro rapporto o del fatto che, probabilmente, non si sarebbero visti mai più. E ora… era su un autobus notturno verso casa sua. Era scappato di casa, oltretutto nel bel mezzo di una punizione e, non meno importante, aveva davanti una prospettiva completamente sfocata. Non riusciva a capire cosa avrebbe mai fatto poi, una volta raggiunta casa di Peter. A quali progetti poteva ambire e se, in effetti, fosse pronto a cominciare una nuova vita da zero, dove il lusso e il supporto dei genitori non era contemplato. Una vita che, dopotutto, aveva sempre sognato ma ora che stava diventando realtà lo spaventava a morte. Poggiò la testa al finestrino e si strinse nelle spalle; chiuse gli occhi e sperò solo di non aver agito troppo di impulso trovandosi poi prigioniero di altre catene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La tua fermata, ragazzo», esordì l’autista. Tony sussultò e, alzandosi di scatto, lo ringraziò abbandonando poi il mezzo e trovandosi di nuovo nel silenzio cittadino, quando l’autobus sparì dietro una curva. Strinse le spalline del suo zaino e fissò intensamente la palazzina in cortina che gli si era parata davanti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dio, spero di non pentirmene», mormorò e, con un altro profondo respiro, si avvicinò al citofono per controllare se effettivamente i Parker abitassero lì. Fece scorrere un dito vicino le etichette, leggendole una per una e, quando vide quel nome, tentennò all’idea di premere il tasto, specie a quell’ora della notte. Strinse le labbra amaramente, come se una goccia di limone le avesse improvvisamente colpite e, quando fu quasi deciso di non tornare sui suoi passi, il portone si aprì e gli venne quasi un infarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter lo guardò più o meno colto dallo stesso male e, per secondi interminabili, si guardarono senza dire una sola, cavolo di parola. Come se in effetti non ci fosse niente da dire, a fronte dei mille concetti che comunque tremavano in entrambi i loro cuori. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poi Peter sorrise e il tempo si sgretolò sotto ai loro piedi. «Avrei pensato di incontrare chiunque, ma mai avrei creduto di trovare </span>
  <em>
    <span>te</span>
  </em>
  <span> davanti a casa mia.» Il sollievo nella sua voce fu come un canto; gli era mancato e non sapeva nemmeno perché; aveva la sensazione che Peter avesse il potere di ricaricargli le pile e di tranquillizzargli l’anima. Qualcosa che mai nessuno era riuscito a fare con lui. Qualcosa che era ben lontano dalla visione frenetica che aveva della vita. Peter era la calma, racchiusa in un contenitore che portava scritto sull’etichetta </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caos indomabile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Si sentì nella trappola più dolce in cui gli fosse mai capitato di cadere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrise. «Passavo di qui.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo immagino», fu la risposta di Peter che, con un gesto abituale, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e lo fronteggiò. Tony alzò le spalle e gli occhi al cielo, ma non smise un solo istante di sorridere. Anche avesse voluto non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È una scusa troppo banale?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Alle due del mattino, a chilometri da casa tua? Forse un filino banale.» Mimò una quantità infima tra pollice e indice, chiudendo un occhio. «Fortuna che ho un quoziente intellettivo notevole!», ironizzò l’altro, poi sospirò «Sei di nuovo nei guai per colpa mia?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei una costante per quanto concerne i miei </span>
  <em>
    <span>guai</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Parker. Comunque sì, sono nei guai. Sono scappato di casa», spiegò, andando dritto al punto, perché dopotutto era inutile continuare ad infarinare quel fatto con scuse poco credibili. Era lì per lui, punto. Non ci sarebbero state scuse realistiche, tanto valeva dire la verità. «E tu che fai fuori di casa alle due del mattino, sentiamo?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sbuffò via una risata, prima di infilare le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e alzare le spalle, con una certa noncuranza accompagnata da una luce brillante in quel paio di occhi nocciola. «Non riuscivo a dormire e avevo bisogno di schiarirmi le idee. Mi sa che anche tu, in qualche modo, hai cacciato </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> nei guai.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh, cominciamo con le accuse! Io, che ti caccio nei guai? A te, che non hai un padre che decide persino di che colore devi indossare la cravatta la domenica?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il fatto che ti vietino di vedermi è un limite, che in un certo senso, hanno imposto anche a me.» Se c’era una cosa che Peter non poteva e non voleva fare, era nascondere il bisogno che sentiva di averlo accanto e glielo si leggeva in faccia; anche Tony era già sceso a patti con quel desiderio, ma era più difficile, per lui, ammettere che fosse così. Avrebbe voluto non sapere che anche per Peter fosse lo stesso; forse restare ignaro della cosa avrebbe fatto meno male. Era troppo consapevole del fatto che quella </span>
  <em>
    <span>cosa</span>
  </em>
  <span> non avrebbe mai avuto un futuro e, a peggiorare le cose, era quel bisogno smodato che sentiva di stringerlo così tanto da registrare il suo odore e ascoltare il suo cuore come se fosse un mare in tempesta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arricciò le labbra. «Se hai bisogno d’aria facciamo una passeggiata.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Magari mi spieghi anche che ci fai qui, nel frattempo», disse Peter, con quel forzato tono ironico che, suo malgrado, aveva quel velo impacciato che lo rendeva adorabile e irritante allo stesso tempo. Lo affiancò e, poco dopo, si ritrovarono a camminare senza una meta lungo i marciapiedi deserti del Queens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony alzò le spalle, senza riuscire a trattenere un sospiro. «Non lo so nemmeno io che accidenti ci faccio qui. So solo che mio padre mi ha confiscato il cellulare, messo in </span>
  <em>
    <span>punizione</span>
  </em>
  <span> e chiuso l’argomento senza che potessi esprimere la mia opinione. Inutile nasconderti che il mio intento era quello di riempirlo di insulti, ma non me ne ha dato il tempo. Non ho resistito all’idea di farmi controllare ancora, così sono scappato. Mi è sembrata la cosa più intelligente da fare ma… ora se dovessi dirti che piani ho, non lo so nemmeno io. Forse ho solo fatto una cazzata di cui mi sto già pentendo», disse, duro, e quel pentimento spariva via dalla sua mente ogni volta che i suoi occhi e quelli di Peter si incontravano. Come se, dopotutto, il futuro non avesse importanza, se si rifugiava in quello sguardo in grado di dargli più di quanto meritasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Avrei fatto lo stesso, specie ben sapendo che ero in punizione per qualcosa che non ho fatto.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ho tradito la sua fiducia, da quanto dice. Questo è il motivo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, hai tradito le sue aspettative su di te, e non può pretendere che tu prenda in mano il timone della tua vita e muova la tua nave esattamente dove vuole lui. È egoistico. Nessun padre dovrebbe tarpare le ali del proprio figlio in questo modo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gli lanciò un’occhiata lunghissima, poi arricciò le labbra. «No, non dovrebbe. Mi chiedo come faccia mia madre a sopportarlo.» Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso che Peter imitò poco dopo, sospirando poi e alzando la testa verso il cielo ancora stellato che li ammantava. «Dovrei tornare a casa e fingere che nulla di tutto questo sia successo», sbottò, e fu quasi una domanda più che un’affermazione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dovresti o vuoi?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scese di nuovo il silenzio e quel nuovo sguardo fu solo un ulteriore motivo di sentirsi intrappolato in due mondi diversi: quello da cui voleva scappare e quello in cui desiderava ardentemente di vivere. Il fatto che fosse per condurre una vita normale erano solo una serie di stronzate che si era raccontato per non ammettere a se stesso che Peter era semplicemente tutto ciò che desiderava avere accanto e quel suo sguardo che palesava lo stesso nei suoi riguardi non era d’aiuto. Si fermò e lo fronteggiò.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non voglio tornare a casa, ecco qual è la verità.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli, e il suo corpo avrebbe dovuto muovere un passo verso la parte opposta, per andare via, ma non lo fece. Non era il suo desiderio. Voleva resta lì, con quelle nuove sensazioni, con quei nuovi desideri; con Peter. Rimase lì, a guardarlo, incatenato alla sua folta corolla di ciglia nere. La cosa più difficile non era tanto il fatto che non riuscisse lui ad andare via, ma l’altro che, inconsapevolmente, non glielo permetteva. Puro. Così puro che quasi faceva rabbia, quasi gli dava fastidio, perché era tutto ciò che il destino gli aveva riservato e lui, a differenza di ciò che aveva pensato, non poteva fare a meno di assecondarlo, ora come ora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Puoi restare da me, stanotte. Non sei costretto a tornare stasera.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mio padre domani mi cercherà ovunque e Jarvis ci andrà di mezzo, se non torno. Non mi va di coinvolgere nessuno, men che meno chi ha cercato di aiutarmi in questa follia. Non posso restare.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tony… puoi restare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Devi</span>
  </em>
  <span> restare. È il destino, no? Il segno.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Devo? Lo sai cosa penso del destino e di tutta questa storia! Non esiste il destino, e non sarà un segno a determinare quello che sarò», sbottò, facendo un passo collerico verso di lui, che non indietreggiò. Rimase lì, immobile, con gli occhi dentro ai suoi, a combattere quelle insensatezze a cui nessuno dei due credeva più. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tu non vuoi essere quello che tuo padre vuole che tu sia. Tu vuoi essere altro», gli rispose Peter, poi distolse lo sguardo. Quando tornò a guardarlo sospirò leggermente dalla bocca semiaperta, che Tony gli guardò con insistenza. «Tony… lo senti anche tu?», gli chiese, di nuovo, e stavolta sembrava molto più sicuro della risposta che avrebbe ricevuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony si rizzò sulla schiena, spiazzato. Nessun segno poteva determinare il suo cammino, e nemmeno il suo destino. Ma Peter… voleva disperatamente che divenisse parte della sua vita e, lo sapeva, non poteva più mentirgli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì,» esordì, poi fece un passo verso di lui, lapidario e gli prese una guancia tra una mano tremante, «Lo sento.» Si avventò contro le sue labbra, e le divorò. Aspettava quel momento da giorni, ore, minuti interi. Non c’era altro desiderio che quello, da quando aveva capito </span>
  <em>
    <span>cosa</span>
  </em>
  <span> sentiva davvero. Non era amore, o almeno non ancora, ma era altro. Un urgente desiderio di non lasciarlo mai andare, di appropriarsi di lui e di appartenergli, in qualche modo. Peter alzò una mano e la posò sul suo collo, proprio dove campeggiava quel simbolo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>il ragno</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e rispose con lo stesso trasporto. Si ritrovarono avvinghiati l’uno nell’anima dell’altro, sperando che quel momento potesse non finire mai. Tony si staccò solo un istante, per guardarlo negli occhi, tormentato da troppe domande e troppe certezze, prima di tornare a baciarlo e a chiedersi quanto sarebbe potuto durare, un amore clandestino, che mai nessuno avrebbe approvato, eccetto loro e quel mondo incantevole che Peter si portava dietro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo avevano accolto tutti con entusiasmo, mantenendo quel rispetto e quella riservatezza che dopotutto non aveva nemmeno chiesto. Qualcosa che non era mai esistita, a casa sua. Qualcosa che era la normalità, ma che non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscere, fino a Peter. Gli carezzò la bocca con lentezza, mentre la pelle morbida e gonfia di libido di entrambi si scollava lentamente come una pellicola di carta, sottile, delicata e fragile come quella situazione in cui si stavano trovando. Affogò ancora nei suoi occhi, prima di abbracciarlo e nascondere la testa nella sua spalla. Lo strinse così forte che ebbe quasi paura di fargli male, di romperlo, di spaccarlo, ma lo voleva vicino. Sempre più vicino. Una cosa sola con lui. Un’unica entità.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si senti d'aver fatto finalmente quel passo senza alcuna paura di deludere nessuno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter girò la testa di lato e gli baciò i capelli. «Rimani?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, rimango.» </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E col pensiero che suo padre lo avrebbe cercato disperatamente, adirato con lui per essergli sfuggito, Tony restava con la sua Anima Gemella, stringendola a sé, come se non avessero fatto altro che quello in tutta la loro miserabile esistenza, rimandando al giorno dopo una separazione che sembrava inevitabile. Sarebbe stata assai dolce, lo sapeva bene. Il più grande rimpianto di una vita che gli aveva finalmente dato qualcosa, ma di cui presto lo avrebbe privato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fine capitolo IV</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitolo V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capitolo V.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Avevano solo passato la sera abbracciati, tutto qui. Non c'era stato un solo motivo di desiderarlo in altri modi che quello di parlare tutta la notte di lui, scoprirlo, chiedergli ad ogni sospiro sulle sue labbra chi accidenti fosse e rubargli baci che sapevano di risposte. Mai esaurienti, eppure parevano colmare ogni istante un vuoto dentro che Tony sentiva da una vita. Forse da sempre. Inalò il suo profumo, col naso incastrato nella sua spalla. Peter disteso sotto di lui, gli accarezzava la testa e gli raccontava di sé. Lo avrebbe ascoltato per ore e a Tony, degli altri, non era mai importato un granché. Lo zittì con un bacio sulle labbra, poi gli chiese con gli occhi di andare avanti, di non fermarsi, di permettergli di viverlo ogni istante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sicuro che ti interessi davvero, quello che dico?», mormorò l'altro, e Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. Puntellò un gomito al materasso e gli passò una mano tra i capelli. Peter aveva qualcosa negli occhi che non riusciva ad ignorare. Era qualcosa che sapeva di invalicabile ma che lui si sentiva di poter raggiungere con un solo, fugace battito di ciglia contro le sue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ogni singola parole», sillabò, arrogante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sbuffò divertito. «Ed è per questo che continui a zittirmi? O perché ho una parlantina insopportabile?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Anche per quello», ammise, prima di scoppiare a ridere di fronte al labbro tremolante di Peter, segno che c’era rimasto male, ma forse non così tanto. «Sto solo cercando di capire perché non c’è modo che io mi alzi da qui e me ne vada. So che è la cosa più giusta da fare, ma non ci riesco. Sono convinto di essere sotto l'effetto di un maleficio, ma sento che c’è qualcosa di tremendamente affascinante, in tutta questa ordinarietà che ti porti dietro che mi tiene incollato qui.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh», esordì Peter, con un velo di delusione negli occhi che a Tony causò una breve risata nasale. «Sono noioso, dunque. Non che avessi dubbi, a riguardo, ma detto così…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No che non sei noioso! Accidenti, Peter, ho forse usato quella parola? Ordinario non vuol dire per forza che tu sia </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordinario.</span>
  </em>
  <span>» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter lo fissò per un attimo senza alcuna espressione facciale, confuso da quella sua uscita, poi alzò un sopracciglio e abbozzò un sorriso impacciato. «Farò finta di aver capito cosa intendi.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ehi, senti, è difficile per me, okay? È già tanto se sono qui senza fingere che non me ne importi niente. Dammi tempo, sono troppo</span>
  <em>
    <span> stronzo</span>
  </em>
  <span> per lasciarmi andare e dire cose romantiche», si lamentò, e si sdraiò accanto a lui, infilando un braccio sotto alle sue spalle – che Peter accolse con un guizzo divertito – e uno sotto la propria testa. Chiuse gli occhi, anche se non sentiva un granello di sonno addosso, pur avendo passato quella notte in bianco. Guardò l’orologio digitale intorno al polso dell’altro e scoprì con un certo stupore che erano le sei del mattino. Fuori dalla finestra, se ci si faceva caso ora che era sceso il silenzio, si sentivano già i primi rumori del traffico e qualche uccellino cinguettare. In lontananza percepì il suono di una serranda che si alzava senza alcuna delicatezza. Rumori nuovi, per lui, da sempre abituato alla calma e pacatezza che circondava villa Stark, eppure non era infastidito da quella novità, piuttosto si andava a sommare alle miriadi di cose affascinanti che la vita </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordinaria </span>
  </em>
  <span>di Peter si portava dietro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non abbiamo dormito per niente.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Già, ed è molto probabile che tra poco me ne andrò. Forse è stato meglio così.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dici approfittare del tempo che ci è stato concesso?», domandò Peter, e gli fece male al cuore sentire la sua testa accoccolarsi di più contro la sua spalla. Tony si sentì morire dentro all’idea che avrebbe combattuto volentieri per quella causa, ma che non sapeva come fare per vincerla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Il tempo che ci siamo presi. Il destino non ha fatto un granché per aiutarci, Peter, e tu lo sai. A parte segnarci con questo simbolo uguale, ha sempre cercato di tenerci lontani», mormorò, e gli baciò la testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Quello non è il destino, ma la tua famiglia. Vuoi che ci parli io?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per fare che? Per peggiorare le cose?» Tony sbuffò via una risata senza entusiasmo, a quel suo tentativo di rendersi utile ma, senza che potesse aspettarselo, Peter si alzò a sedere sul letto e abbassò lo sguardo sul suo, duro. Si ritrovò a puntellare i gomiti al materasso per sostenere il suo sguardo. «Che c’è?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei sempre così disfattista?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Solo quando non ci sono soluzioni, sì», rispose, lapidario, con quel tono infastidito che odiava a morte e che non aveva mai fatto niente per migliorare. Peter sbuffò e si passò una mano tra i capelli castani, insofferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai detto che quando sarai maggiorenne te ne andrai. Non manca molto, no? In quel caso, sarai libero da questo supplizio. Non ti sto chiedendo di lasciare tutto per stare con me, lo sto dicendo per te.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È quello che voglio, ma non è sempre possibile fare quello che si vuole. Tu dovresti saperlo meglio di me.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sbuffò via una risata amara dalla bocca, squadrandolo con una certa sufficienza che no, non gli apparteneva ma che dava segno di voler proteggere ad ogni costo la propria posizione sociale. «Perché </span>
  <em>
    <span>io </span>
  </em>
  <span>dovrei saperlo? Perché sono </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordinario</span>
  </em>
  <span> e noi gente così sappiamo cosa significa rinunciare a quello che vogliamo, siccome non ce lo possiamo permettere? Tony, hai un’idea decisamente troppo distorta di cosa significa vivere al di fuori di casa tua.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh, bene. Stiamo già litigando? Un bel passo avanti, Parker. Chissà perché ero convinto che due persone destinare a stare insieme per </span>
  <em>
    <span>l’eternità</span>
  </em>
  <span> non avessero di questi problemi. Non abbiamo ancora stabilito chi siamo e cosa siamo e questo è già il livello raggiunto?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tanto che importanza vuoi che abbia, se andiamo d’accordo o no? Hai detto che te ne vai, non appena ne avrai la possibilità. Non sono nessuno per dirti di restare, ma per tua ammissione hai detto che </span>
  <em>
    <span>senti </span>
  </em>
  <span>anche tu quel desiderio di tornare ogni volta. Lo farai una terza volta, discuteremo ancora, te ne andrai e poi tornerai senza risolvere un bel niente?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Stiamo discutendo di qualcosa su cui non ho potere», sbottò, alzandosi anche lui a sedere sul letto per fronteggiarlo. Poggiò le mani al materasso e poi alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando. «Tornerò? Non lo so, forse sì, e se dovessi andar via di nuovo che importanza può avere? L’importante è tornare.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, Tony. L’importante è </span>
  <em>
    <span>restare</span>
  </em>
  <span> dove </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu </span>
  </em>
  <span>vuoi stare. Pensi che ti stia costringendo a legarti a me e restare per me, ma la verità è che quando sei legato a qualcuno – in qualunque modo esso sia, brami la sua felicità. Il fatto di non conoscerci ancora così bene non significa che debba fregarmene di come stai. Vattene da lì, e non per me, ma per </span>
  <em>
    <span>te. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hai fatto la pazzia di scappare due volte, fa che la terza sia quella che ti renderà una persona libera. Così libera da scegliere anche se assecondare il simbolo oppure no. Essere Anime Gemella non ti costringe a </span>
  <em>
    <span>non </span>
  </em>
  <span>scegliere con chi stare. Il libero arbitrio è ancora un tuo diritto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Solo che è con te, che io voglio stare. Solo che è con te, che loro non vogliono che stia. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Solo che è tutto così vago, ancora, che ho paura di non prendere la giusta decisione in ogni caso. In nessun caso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo che… come dirglielo? Come esternare quelle paure senza risultare debole? Come raccontargli che provava lo stesso ma che non aveva lo stesso coraggio. Aveva veramente troppo, troppo da perdere. Una famiglia e un futuro, entrambi da ricostruire daccapo. Non c’era fretta di scegliere, eppure sembrava che quella decisione dovesse prenderla lì per lì, solo per non vacillare più perché una volta presa quella posizione non avrebbe avuto modo di tornare più indietro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scegliere Peter e non tornare più indietro… o tornare indietro e perdere Peter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perché non poteva semplicemente avere entrambi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piegò le ginocchia contro il petto, mentre si nascondeva il viso tra le mani e, con un sospiro più simile al grugnito di un facocero, esternò tutta la sua insofferenza. Peter, immobile seduto ancora accanto a lui in quel letto minuscolo, lo guardava e aspettava. Un colpo di coraggio, una scelta, una risposta. Tutte cose che Tony non poteva dargli</span>
  <em>
    <span> ora </span>
  </em>
  <span>e forse </span>
  <em>
    <span>mai. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Si liberò il viso dalla gabbia delle proprie mani, gli prese le guance e se lo tirò addosso, tentando di trasmettergli tutte quelle sensazioni così nuove e terrificanti che sentiva, attraverso un bacio che risanava e, allo stesso tempo, distruggeva qualcosa. Peter ricambiò immediatamente, e la risposta incastrata tra le sue labbra era </span>
  <em>
    <span>comprensione </span>
  </em>
  <span>e </span>
  <em>
    <span>umanità;</span>
  </em>
  <span> due concetti che, da suo padre, non aveva mai ricevuto e che, sentirle addosso ardere a quel modo, gli fecero salire il magone. Così approfondì quel contatto ributtando indietro quel nodo in gola, lasciando che cadessero entrambi sul materasso, uno di fronte all’altro, continuando a baciarsi come se solo smettere potesse ucciderli o annullare quella magia terribile e incantevole che li aveva avvolti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei uno che risolve le discussioni in questo modo?», disse poi Peter, sulle sue labbra; così piano che pareva non volesse romperlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony alzò le spalle, poi sorrise arrogante. «A quanto pare... non funziona?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo sguardo di Peter si soffermò sul suo, così a lungo che parve una brevissima eternità. «Funziona», sentenziò, rubandogli un bacio con un’audacia che non gli avrebbe mai attribuito e che, in qualche modo, andava a sommarsi a quelle cose che, a pelle, di Peter gli erano piaciute subito.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo so che non sai che fare.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tu che faresti?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cercherei una soluzione perché nessuno rimanga deluso.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E finiresti per accontentare tutti, a parte te», rispose Tony, stupendosi di quanto in verità già lo avesse inquadrato e dunque quanto lo conoscesse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rise leggermente, sulle sue labbra, poi sorrise con gli occhi. «Sì, molto probabile. Solo che tu non sei così; tu non </span>
  <em>
    <span>ti</span>
  </em>
  <span> vuoi deludere. Un po’ ti invidio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Invidi cosa? Il fatto che non so scegliere e dunque sono in questa fase di stallo?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rispose con un diniego della testa, affondando poi la testa nel cuscino. «Il fatto che come me non vuoi deludere nessuno ma che, a differenza mia, pensi anche a te.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sbuffò divertito. Gli rubò un fugace bacio sulle labbra, poi sospirò. «Si chiamano manie di grandezza.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, si chiama amor proprio. Un concetto a me totalmente estraneo, a dire il vero. Tony, qualsiasi sarà la tua decisione io la rispetterò, non sentirti pressato, perché io n-» Peter si bloccò quando, ad un tratto, un fischiettio e un rumore di pentole e pensili che si aprivano li colse. Si guardarono improvvisamente colti di sorpresa e, quando l’altro strizzò gli occhi quasi dolorosamente – riaprendoli poi con un sorriso colpevole a illuminargli il viso, Tony alzò un sopracciglio. «Mia zia… si sveglia presto, la mattina e… mi sa che sta facendo colazione. Mi ero completamente dimenticato di lei», mormorò, mortificato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Bene! Dunque siamo già a questo stadio? Conoscere la famiglia?», ironizzò e, se possibile, il viso di Peter si fece ancora più dispiaciuto. Decise di baciargli la punta del naso, nel tentativo di rassicurarlo che non vi era alcun problema e che, comunque, non ci aveva pensato nemmeno lui – anche se forse non avrebbe mai ammesso quella svista imperdonabile. Così si alzarono dal letto, una mezz’ora dopo, approfittando di quel tempo per parlare ancora, conoscersi, raccontarsi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Peter aprì la porta di camera sua, Tony lo seguì appena dietro e, quando poi si ritrovarono nel salotto con la zia della sua Anima Gemella seduta ad un tavolo a scrivere su dei fogli, non seppero che fare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Buongiorno raggetto di sole!», esclamò la donna, senza staccare gli occhi da quei fogli, allungando però un sorriso materno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tossì per attirare la sua attenzione, ma lei sembrava troppo impegnata con le sue scartoffie per badarci; insistette e, infine, sospirò. «Zia May, volev-»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lei alzò lo sguardo, finalmente, e quando si rese conto – dopo un lunghissimo silenzio passato a guardarsi – che suo nipote non era solo, spalancò la bocca e si alzò in piedi, come se avesse appena sorpreso un ladro a rubarle tutta l’argenteria. E, in effetti, Tony si sentiva come se lo fosse stato. Alzò una manina per salutarla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh… e tu chi… OH!», esclamò, infine, indicandolo con un ditino tremante e rivolgendo poi un paio di occhi frizzanti verso suo nipote. «Lui è… </span>
  <em>
    <span>lui</span>
  </em>
  <span>?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«S-sì, è Tony e… Tony, lei è mia zia May, te ne ho parlato e…», balbettò, grattandosi la testa in imbarazzo e spostando lo sguardo su entrambi, in attesa forse che qualcuno rompesse quel disagio. Tony a dirla tutta si sentiva tutt’altro che in quel modo. Le rivolse un sorriso e, avvicinandosi, le strinse la mano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È un piacere conoscerla, anche se la circostanza è un po’ desueta, immagino. Insomma, sono entrato dalla porta sbagliata», rise e lo fece di più quando Peter si coprì il viso con una mano, probabilmente rosso come un peperone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh, quel che è successo tra voi è affar vostro e Peter mi ha parlato così tanto di te!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma davvero?», lo canzonò Tony, palesando una delle sue attività preferite: fomentare l’imbarazzo che già albergava grandemente in qualcuno. Con Peter pareva addirittura più divertente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«May, per favore…», mormorò l’altro. «Tony è </span>
  <em>
    <span>venuto a trovarmi </span>
  </em>
  <span>stanotte e… mi è sembrato giusto chiedergli di dormire qui. Sai, per evitargli un viaggio </span>
  <em>
    <span>pericoloso</span>
  </em>
  <span>.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«I tuoi sanno che sei qui?», chiese May e, per quanto Peter avesse cercato di virare quel fatto sulla normalità, era chiaro che le avesse raccontato di come i suoi genitori non approvassero il fatto che fossero Anime Gemella e, quindi, tirare le somme pareva più semplice di quel che potesse sembrare. Per di più l’aveva cresciuto come un figlio e raramente una madre non riusciva a leggere tra le righe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, non lo sanno», fu la sua laconica risposta e Peter distolse lo sguardo, sentendosi chiaramente il motivo di quella sua fuga. Dopotutto era la verità, era scappato di casa per rivedere lui, senza nemmeno sapere perché fosse così necessario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi dispiace molto metterti in mezzo a questa storia, ma se non lo avesse fatto non avremmo potuto chiarire determinate cose e cercare una soluzione», intervenne Peter, sinceramente dispiaciuto e quando Tony si voltò a guardarlo, lo vide mordersi un labbro, a disagio. Non c’entrava niente, lui. Non lo aveva spinto a fuggire, non lo aveva convinto a mettersi contro suo padre. Era stata una decisione sua; sua soltanto. Era lui che aveva messo entrambi nei guai, sebbene Peter non avrebbe comunque dovuto pagarne le conseguenze. Si sentì in trappola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi rendo conto che non è una situazione facile, la vostra. In verità sarebbe bastato darvi la libertà di scegliere ma è chiaro che non può essere così semplice», intervenne May, sospirando e entrambi annuirono, incapaci di dare una risposta a quella miriade di domande che frullava nella testa di tutti e tre. Era chiaro che May volesse dar loro una mano, ma era impossibile contemplare un modo per permetterglielo. L’unico adulto in grado di capirli non aveva il potere di cambiare le cose. Quella storia diventava più triste ogni istante che passava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Troveremo un modo e… nel frattempo, magari, Tony potrebbe rimanere a pranzo qui, che ne pensi?», propose Peter e, preso completamente alla sprovvista, Tony non rispose. Era una proposta allettante, e allontanava sempre di più il momento del suo ritorno a casa e, dunque, dell’ennesimo – e forse ultimo confronto con i suoi genitori. Il momento della verità, che aveva sempre più il sapore di una sconfitta definitiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May ridacchiò. «Oh, per quanto mi riguarda può rimanere per sempre¹ ma… vada per il pranzo», ironizzò la donna, anche lei dimostrandosi abile nella pratica di imbarazzare Peter. Poi si rivolse a Tony. «Non sono esattamente una cuoca provetta, dunque non ti dispiacerà se prendo qualcosa dal ristorante Tailandese?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Nel modo più assoluto, ma mi permetta di pagare il pranzo visto che sono spuntato qui all’improvviso», si propose, impettendosi un po’ nel tentativo di dimostrare un poco di maturità, che non era esattamente una sua prerogativa conosciuta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May rispose con un diniego della testa. «Sei nostro ospite, dunque offro io. Voi intanto parlate. Sono certa che abbiate ancora molte cose da dirvi», concluse, facendo loro l’occhiolino e defilandosi poi nella sua stanza, chiudendo la porta e lasciandoli soli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi dispiace, non volevo che ti mettesse in imbarazzo», mormorò Peter e a Tony sfuggì una risata accorata. Gli prese le mani e gli rubò un fugace bacio sulle labbra, prima di sedersi poi entrambi sul divano, accogliendo quel tempo che ancora potevano sfruttare per passarlo insieme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«A me pare che abbia messo </span>
  <em>
    <span>te,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in imbarazzo. Io con certe cose me la cavo benissimo, Peter! Sei tu quello timido!», lo punzecchiò e Peter rispose con un sospirò, che poi svanì via lasciando spazio a due occhi carichi di speranza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lascia che ci parli io…», ripeté poi, stavolta con un carico di suppliche a riempirgli il diaframma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony inclinò la testa e, sebbene quella determinazione lo avrebbe convinto di qualunque altra cosa, c’era troppo timore di peggiorare le cose e finire per andarci di mezzo tutti e due. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, mortificato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ti vuole nemmeno vedere. Non vuole nemmeno sentirti nominare.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma deve ascoltarmi! Insomma, una parola non si nega a nessuno.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, in una situazione normale, con una persona normale. Non mio padre, e l-», si bloccò, quando il cellulare di Peter prese a squillare e a riempire l’aria di una canzone rock che Tony riconobbe come </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Oh Let's Go</span>
  </em>
  <span> dei </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ramones</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Un altro punto a favore: la buona musica in comune. L’altro tirò fuori il telefono e, con un sopracciglio alzato, fissò lo schermo, confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un numero privato.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sarà qualche pubblicità?», azzardò Tony, e Peter rispose, titubante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Pronto? Sì, sono io. Oh, è lei… sì, è con me e… aspetti un secondo.» Coprì il microfono con una mano e, rivolgendosi a lui, sembrò improvvisamente nel panico. «È il tuo maggiordomo. Dice che vuole parlarti e che è qui sotto.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sussultò sulle spalle e, in un gesto meccanico, girò lo sguardo verso la finestra del salotto. Non sapeva nemmeno se dava sul cortile ma, in ogni caso, Jarvis era a pochi metri da lui, probabilmente lì per recuperarlo ed evitare che lo facesse invece la polizia o chissà chi altro. Si sentiva in trappola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Passamelo», fu la lapidaria risposta e quando Peter gli passò il telefono, con una certa riluttanza, lo prese tra le mani tremanti e rispose. «Jarvis?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tony, sono qui sotto. Ho bisogno di parlarti e vorrei che scendessi non appena possibile.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«D’accordo», sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, nervoso. «Porto anche Peter.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì, vorrei parlare anche con lui.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony attaccò e cedette il telefono alla sua Anima Gemella, che lo guardò con mille interrogativi al quale non sapeva rispondere e, alzandosi in piedi, l’altro lo imitò e lo seguì poi giù per le scale ed infine in strada. Erano assonnati, pieni del sonno di cui si erano privati per passare quel tempo insieme a conoscersi. Qualcosa di cui mai si sarebbe pentito ma, si rendeva conto, forse le sue batterie non erano abbastanza cariche da renderlo capace di sostenere una discussione che, già lo sapeva, avrebbe preso pieghe che non gli sarebbero piaciute. Sospirò e, quando Jarvis uscì dalla limousine nera e lucida – che molti passanti si soffermarono a guardare, incuriositi, si irrigidì. Peter, dietro di lui, pareva ancora più pietrificato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ebbene?», domandò, freddamente, sebbene dentro di sé vi fossero una miriade di domande che necessitavano risposta. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ti manda mio padre? Che cosa vuoi? Portarmi via? Mi stai dando una speranza? Mi stai consegnando una vita nuova?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>«In verità non sono io che voglio parlare con te.» Fu l’unica cosa che Jarvis disse, sospirando e, quando fece il giro dell’auto per aprire la portiera posteriore, Tony trattenne il respiro. Suo padre si era immolato a tal punto nel tentativo di rovinargli la vita che aveva persino schiodato il culo dalla sedia del suo ufficio per andargli a fare una ramanzina a domicilio. Istintivamente strinse il polso di Peter intorno a una mano tremante e, pronto a fronteggiare l’uomo a cui non doveva più niente, si caricò di quel poco di coraggio che aveva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo che quella baldanza gli sfumò via dal petto, quando una scarpa nera lucida col tacco toccò l’asfalto e, dall’auto, uscì sua madre. Un tailleur bianco, una collana di perle al collo, uno chignon impeccabile e un sorriso dolcissimo a illuminarle il viso. Un angelo sceso sulla terra, un’esplosione di purezza e comprensione. Di maternità. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony non seppe che dire, solo la guardò e le chiese tacitamente cosa accidenti ci facesse lì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ciao Peter», salutò la donna e il ragazzo del Queens ricambiò timidamente alzando una mano e mormorando un saluto; poi Maria gli rivolse lo guardo fatto dei suoi stessi, medesimi occhi e, inclinando la testa, fece un passo avanti. «Ciao Tony.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei qui per portami via? Ora ha deciso di usare te, come esca?», domandò, stizzito, incrociando le braccia al petto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No», fu la lapidaria risposta di sua madre, accompagnata da un diniego della testa. «Sono qui per parlare con te. Solo con te. E con Peter, se fosse possibile.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo spiazzò. Gli incastrò nel petto una fastidiosissima speranza, con quel sorriso che sapeva quasi di una soluzione che lui e Peter avevano cercato per ore, non riuscendo a trovarla. Le riservò un’occhiata inespressiva, sebbene dentro di sé sentisse quasi un moto di gratitudine pervaderlo. Sapeva che nemmeno lei avrebbe potuto fare il miracolo ma, paradossalmente, sapere che uno dei suoi genitori fosse dalla sua parte, era enormemente di conforto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fine Capitolo V</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitolo VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capitolo VI.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si ritrovarono tutti seduti al tavolo rotondo di casa Parker. May sembrava in imbarazzo, ma rivolgeva loro dei sorrisi entusiasti, ogni volta che cedeva loro i cartoni che contenevano le pietanze tailandesi. L’aria era pervasa da un odore di spezie e di fritto, ma Tony dovette ammerre che non era spiacevole, anzi. Non gli era mai capitato di mangiare in un ristorante </span>
  <em>
    <span>normale</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e quella nuova esperienza andava a sommarsi a tutte quelle che aveva già fatto con Peter. In poco tempo aveva fatto più cose di quante ne potesse anche solo sognare. Gli riservò un’occhiata, che fu ricambiata da un sorriso frizzante. Peter sembrava a suo agio – o meglio, sembrava carico di speranza che quella chiacchierata potesse finalmente risolvere quel problema gigantesco che loro non avevano il potere di affrontare. In alcun modo. Quell’occhiata complice, però, lo convinse ancora di più che, insieme, sembravano in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi dispiace molto, ad averlo saputo prima avrei preparato un buon pranzo… o avrei preso qualcosa da un ristorante più dignitoso», disse May, mentre si sedeva e apriva il suo cartone di riso, mortificata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria le scoccò un’occhiata invece carica di riconoscenza. «Non si deve preoccupare. Nulla di tutto questo era previsto. Siete stati molto gentili ad invitarci a pranzo, specie dopo tutto quello che è successo a casa nostra, per via di questa storia del simbolo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony scattò improvvisamente, a quel commento. «Se non fosse stato per la cocciutaggine di papà, ora non saremmo qui a scroccare un pranzo e a riempire un salotto di rancori personali», controbatté, contrariato, mentre apriva il suo cartone e non lo guardava nemmeno, troppo impegnato a lanciare sguardi imbronciati verso sua madre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ho alcuna intenzione di difendere tuo padre, se è quello che pensi io sia venuta a fare.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Brava, perché non c’è proprio nulla da difendere, credimi. Sta cercando di rovinarmi la vita, e questo basta a esonerarlo dal mio perdono e dalla mia comprensione. Ha davvero esagerato, stavolta e io sono stufo di incassare colpi a vuoto.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scese un silenzio tombale, dopo quella frase, sebbene Tony seppe di averla detta col solo intento di accusare l’unica persona assente all’appello di quella sorta di </span>
  <em>
    <span>riunione familiare</span>
  </em>
  <span> alquanto bizzarra, dove… </span>
  <em>
    <span>dio santo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, le due </span>
  <em>
    <span>consuocere</span>
  </em>
  <span> si stavano praticamente conoscendo. Quel pensiero gli fece quasi venire voglia di sotterrarsi e, quando guardò Peter, dal sorriso che aveva messo su, capì che stava pensando lo stesso, con la differenza che a lui la cosa divertiva un bel po’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Signora Stark, non voglio sembrare maleducato ma… come mai è qui? Ha detto che suo marito non ne sa niente», azzardò Peter, e Tony fu felice che fosse stato lui a lanciare la bomba, perché per quanto lo riguardava aveva solo brutte parole da dedicare all’altro genitore, e non aveva avuto alcuna voglia di aprire l’argomento, troppo frustrato e turbato dalle molteplici possibilità che quel dialogo potesse portare. Una fra tante, l’inesorabile separazione sua e di Peter, stavolta eterna e, non meno importante, una nuova campana di vetro a impedirgli di vivere liberamente quell’esistenza ancora fragile e giovane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria si mosse sulla sedia e, lanciando uno sguardo a Jarvis, annuì. «Tony ha ragione quando dice che stavolta ha esagerato. Suo padre ha di certo sempre agito per il suo bene, cercando di prepararlo ad una vita fatta di molte responsabilità ma con un futuro certo: portare avanti il nome della famiglia e la società, senza che le colonne portanti costruite negli anni crollino inesorabilmente per via di un fallimento. I suoi metodi sono sempre stati duri, e non lo nego, ma c’è sempre stato un rapporto di tolleranza reciproca, che ora è venuto meno e il fatto che Howard abbia deciso che la felicità di Tony è affar suo, mi ha spinta a intervenire, usando quelli che sono i miei mezzi.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Per la prima volta nella tua vita», ribatté Tony e ricevette, da parte di tutti, un’occhiata spiazzata. Una frase orribile da dire a una madre, se ne rendeva conto da solo, ma era un carico di infelicità che lo faceva somigliare di più a una bomba pronta ad esplodere che a un adolescente nel pieno della crescita. Da quando aveva scoperto cosa significava vivere al di fuori del suo cerchio risicato non era più tollerante, non era più capace di tenere tutto dentro e buttare giù bocconi amari. Era la sua ribellione, ma gli faceva una rabbia che, qualcosa di così semplice, fosse divenuto un affare di stato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ho cercato sempre di fare da contrappeso. E tu lo sai.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Senza mai riuscirci.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tony, siamo sulla stessa barca. Io ho diritto di parola tanto quanto ne hai tu, con tuo padre. Solo che io ho un mio ruolo, di madre e di moglie, e non posso più scegliere. Ma tu sì. Tu puoi.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Come?», domandò, sebbene non fosse esattamente una domanda; fu più una disperata fragilità che non fu in grado di trattenere. «Sono dovuto scappare di casa per smuovere qualcosa, e non in lui, ma in</span>
  <em>
    <span> te</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lui è ancora lì, fermo nelle sue idee. Gli ho dato la mia parola che ce l’avrei messa tutta per renderlo fiero di me, in futuro, prendendo in mano le redini di tutto, ma  non può pretendere da me che io mi costruisca anche una vita di contorno come la vuole lui! Io non sono il suo burattino, sono suo figlio. Dovrebbe desiderare la mia felicità, e invece non fa altro che grattarla via dalla mia pelle come se non fosse importante. La mia felicità mi appartiene e pretendo di poterla alimentare come dico io!» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lui vuole la tua felicità, solo che è troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo e troppo accecato dalla paura di perdere tutto, per accorgersi di cosa è importante per te. Il tempo lo ha inasprito, lo sappiamo entrambi che è così.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Mi chiedo allora se tutta questa storia delle Anime Gemella sia vera se a te sta bene che lui sia così. Se davvero trovarla migliori l’esistenza, riempia dei vuoti profondi. Mi chiedo perché il resto del mondo sia felice quando ne trova una e voi due, invece, sembriate più due ramoscelli aridi a cui manca il flusso che tiene accesa una miccia. Siete </span>
  <em>
    <span>tristi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e per colpa di questo ho vacillato ancora sul mio futuro, all’idea di fare la stessa, medesima fine con la persona a me destinata</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Non avete fatto altro che mettermi dubbi, su dubbi, e questo non è di certo crescere un figlio!» Si alzò in piedi, colpendo il tavolo con un pugno, che riempì l’aria del suono di stoviglie che rimbalzavano sulla superficie di legno. Tutti gli sguardi erano puntati ancora su di lui, quello di Peter esprimeva l’angoscia delle coseguenze che quelle parole avrebbero potuto generare; quello di Maria esprimeva solo una montagna di sensi di colpa da espiare. La donna si morse dunque le labbra e, titubante, si tolse un bracciale d’oro che le copriva il polso e, quando lo posò delicatamente sulla tovaglia, tutti parvero trattenere il respiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai mai visto il simbolo di tuo padre?», domandò, con una calma che sembrava quasi inumana e lo sguardo basso. Sembrò così insicura che gli parve di vedere una bambina, piuttosto che una donna adulta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony arricciò il naso, e scosse la testa, attraversato da un velo di confusione. «Sì, un cerchio con una linea nel mezzo», rispose solo, e non seppe dove voleva andare a parare. Lo capì quando gli mostrò il suo, di simbolo, e solo lì Tony ricordò che non lo aveva mai visto, e che aveva dato per scontato lo avesse in un punto di solito invisibile all’occhio. Invece no, era lì, e dovette sedersi di nuovo, quando si rese conto di cosa stava succedendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Una rosa», disse Peter, incredulo, e quando Tony si voltò a guardarlo lo trovò fisso sul tatuaggio di sua madre. Ci mise qualche secondo per capire quello che sembrava assurdo. Una bugia che andava avanti da anni e che solo ora, in una casa sconosciuta ma che infondeva molta più familiarità della loro, veniva smascherata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non siete Anime Gemella», mormorò, e si posò una mano sulla fronte, sconvolto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No», rispose Maria, poi nascose di nuovo il simbolo sotto al bracciale, quasi mortificata. Quasi come se si vergognasse di quel fatto, e forse era davvero così. Tony si sentì in colpa, per averle vomitato addosso tutte quelle accuse. Se solo avesse saputo prima... «Tony, se sono qui è perché non voglio che anche a te accada la stessa cosa. Io e tuo padre siamo stati costretti a sposarci perché i nostri genitori hanno voluto così, ma questa storia non deve ripetersi.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È  stato un matrimonio di convenienza?», azzardò May, e Maria le sorrise mestamente, poi annuì. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Io non ho mai trovato la mia Anima Gemella. Anni fa ho saputo per caso che fosse morta prematuramente e che dunque, alla fine, non l’avrei mai trovato. Howard era destinato a una donna; una cameriera di un bar di periferia. Come Peter, non era ben vista dalla sua famiglia per via del suo ceto sociale. Non si incontrarono mai; i genitori di mio marito decisero di tenerlo all’oscuro della cosa, almeno finché non decisero di raccontarlo un giorno, poco prima delle nostre nozze.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Pensavano che fosse divertente?», chiese Tony, stizzito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non lo so, e non ho mai indagato sul perché. La cosa mi sconvolse, ma lasciai correre, visto che tuo padre non sembrava per nulla toccato dalla cosa.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incrociò le braccia al petto e si esibì in un sorriso amarissimo. «Ci credo, o non avrebbe fatto lo stesso con me. Ha il cuore di pietra, conoscendolo non avrebbe mai potuto amare quella donna, pur essendo la sua Anima Gemella.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria si indurì di colpo. Le sue sopracciglia si piegarono severamente verso il basso e Tony sentì di aver parlato di nuovo allo sbaraglio, senza dosare le parole. Era pur sempre suo padre e, quella, era sua madre, che ora stava tentando di aiutarlo come poteva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Malgrado questa storia io e tuo padre abbiamo un legame che ci unisce. Non siamo la coppia più felice della terra ma, credimi, ci sono stati momenti indimenticabili anche per noi. A differenza di ciò che tu possa pensare, la tua nascita lo ha colpito e lo ha reso felice. Ci sono stati momenti di condivisione meravigliosa, quando eri piccolo, e lo sai benissimo. Fingi di non ricordare, ma sai che è così. Per questo ti fa così male, perché tu sai quanto lui sia cambiato e vorresti indietro quella persona», disse lei, dura, e parve parlare anche per sé, dicendo che il suo marito era mutato. Tony distolse per un attimo lo sguardo, colpito, e quei ricordi gli tornarono alla mente come dei flash. Loro al mare, lui e suo padre che andavano in bicicletta al parco vicino casa, lui e suo padre addormentati sul divano con la tv accesa sui cartoni animati. Il gelato alla menta, il naso sporco di farina. Gli salì quasi il magone, al ricordo persino degli odori che avevano avvolto quegli anni e che ora non sentiva più. «È stato il tempo e la paura di lasciarti tra le mani il nulla, a cambiarlo. Howard non è sempre stato così, e io lo so meglio di chiunque altro.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Posso permettermi di confermare la cosa con una certa convinzione, Tony. Lo conosco da sempre, e se ti ho assecondato in questa fuga e nei tuoi progetti futuri, è perché so che, un giorno, lui capirà le tue scelte. Non siete così diversi, dopotutto», intervenne Jarvis e, per quanto assurdo, il suo tentativo di rassicurarlo ebbe i suoi frutti. Così Tony sospirò e si lasciò cadere con la schiena contro la sedia; si passò una mano tra i capelli e lanciò un’occhiata a tutti, soffermandosi poi su sua madre, che ricambiò in attesa di una sua risposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che devo fare, dunque? Affrontarlo? Ci ho già provato e non ci sono riuscito. È come sbattere contro un muro di gomma: lui ha ragione e noi torto. Come posso pretende di convincerlo che, anche assecondando il destino, posso comunque portare avanti il nome degli Stark senza dimostrarmi un fallimento?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria inclinò la testa di lato e, sorridendo, gli prese una mano. Tony gliela lasciò trovare, sebbene dentro di sé sentisse un moto di rabbia pervaderlo e una paura incontrollata di fallire ancora. Aveva Jarvis, sua madre, Peter e May dalla sua parte, ma era convinto che quell’alleanza non sarebbe bastata a risanare le cose. Non sembravano abbastanza per un Titano di roccia come suo padre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Gli parlerai», disse sua madre, semplicemente. «Ho già affrontato l’argomento con lui; ho cercato di farlo ragionare, di ricordargli cosa siamo stati e come gli altri abbiano deciso per noi, rendendoci quello che siamo oggi… e di non compiere gli stessi errori con te ma, anzi, di imparare qualcosa da tutto questo. Gli ho detto che sei suo figlio e come tale deve desiderare che tu sia felice, prima di tutto.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E lui cosa ha detto?», domandò, nervoso; un fascio di nervi. Sentì Peter stringergli l’altra mano sotto al tavolo, nel tentativo di calmarlo. Ci riuscì, parzialmente, e gli fu tacitamente grato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Niente. Ha taciuto e… il suo silenzio è sempre una speranza che ci stia pensando, lo sai.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E se ci avesse pensato e ora fosse ancora più determinato nelle sue convinzioni?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«In quel caso te ne andrai, Tony. Hai tutto il diritto di decidere per te, e per quanto la cosa mi distrugga – l’idea di perderti mi distrugga – non ho alcuna intenzione di fermarti.» </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Non mi perderai. Non ti farei mai del male in questo modo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>avrebbe voluto dirle ma non lo fece, per orgoglio e per paura. Si rese conto di non averle nemmeno mai detto che le voleva bene. E forse, per come era fatto, non l’avrebbe nemmeno mai ringraziata per quello che aveva appena fatto per lui: smascherarsi, per giunta in mezzo ad altre persone, nel solo ed unico tentativo di salvarlo e dargli la possibilità di scegliere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dovremmo parlarci insieme?», domandò Peter e Tony gli strinse la mano con più determinazione, cercando di sentirsi meno solo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria sospirò. Lasciò la mano di Tony e congiunse le sue tra loro, elegantemente, sul tavolo. «No, dovrà parlarci Tony. Lui soltanto. Peter, coinvolgerti sarebbe solo un errore. Conosco Howard e ti userebbe come mezzo, ti metterebbe in difficoltà, senza pensarci due volte, e non è quello che voglio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Non è quello che Tony vuole</span>
  </em>
  <span>.» Puntualizzò e Tony si trovò d’accordo con lei, prima di nascondere un sospiro carico di ansia e paura dietro a labbra arricciate e occhiate rivolte altrove. Guardò intensamente il suo piatto e, cercando di non pensare a quello che gli sarebbe toccato e quella battaglia che non era pronto a combattere, si rese conto che gli era pure passata la fame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«D’accordo», esordì, incerto. «Gli parlerò.»</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>Fine capitolo VI.</b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitolo VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capitolo VII.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Avrebbe presto raggiunto villa Stark, entrando in quella macchina che lo avrebbe dunque portato a casa e chiarire definitivamente con suo padre quali erano le sue priorità e le sue necessità; come d’accordo con sua madre, nel caso le cose non avessero preso la piega che sperava, avrebbe avuto la libertà di andarsene via e rifarsi una vita altrove. Ricominciare da capo, con in mano le redini di una esistenza – l’unica concessa ad ogni mortale, e guidare il proprio destino dove preferiva. Per come la vedeva lui sarebbe di certo andata così e, mentre Maria e Jarvis raggiungevano la macchina dopo aver salutato May e Peter, Tony decise di restare qualche minuto con quest’ultimo, chiedendogli tacitamente di infondergli un poco di determinazione, magari annullando la sua impulsività per un solo, dannato attimo, e affrontare quel confronto con una maturità che, lo sapeva benissimo, non gli apparteneva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter si chiuse la porta della camera dietro le spalle. Vi poggiò la schiena e, sbatacchiando le folte ciglia un paio di volte, gli sorrise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Qualunque cosa deciderai di fare, non badare a me. Fai ciò che ritieni più giusto per te.» </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Non badare a te? Come se fosse semplice! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pensò, leggermente divertito,  sbuffando via una risata che, paradossalmente, un po’ di timore glielo strappò dal petto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Pur volendo fare dei pronostici non so cosa mi aspetta. So solo che vorrei che fosse già finita, tutto qui», ammise, e fu una fatica immensa farlo. Si piantò le mani sui fianchi e, guardando altrove, cercò un appiglio diverso perché, che fosse ancora Peter il motivo per non crollare, gli faceva quasi male. Perché non voleva deluderlo, perché Peter lo avrebbe aspettato e lui non sapeva nemmeno se sarebbe tornato da lui oppure no. Se anche scappando via da quella casa avrebbe deciso di sceglierlo, anche se erano destinati a stare insieme per tutta la vita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’altro gli prese le mani; le strinse tra le sue e, tacitamente, si avvicinò al suo viso per reclamare un bacio. Tony affogò gli occhi nei suoi, prima di tirarselo addosso con una disperazione incalcolabile e assecondare quel desiderio condiviso. Sentiva frammenti di cuore conficcarsi nella carne, all’altezza del petto; faceva così male che quel bacio aveva più il sapore di una rabbia nera, che del miele, come avrebbe dovuto. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Torna.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lo spero. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ed era l’unica promessa che Tony poteva fargli, e non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di palesarla a parole. Gli lanciò un’ultima, fugace occhiata, poi lo superò aprendo la porta e sparì lungo le scale, raggiungendo l’auto, nella quale entrò con una certa esitazione, nei posti posteriori, accanto a Maria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua madre gli riservò un sorriso materno, prima di sistemargli una ciocca di capelli ribelle dietro l’orecchio. Un gesto che lo fece istintivamente scansare ma che, dentro, lo aveva arricchito di un poco di coraggio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il tragitto verso casa fu silenzioso e pesante; lungo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma non abbastanza</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensò, quando infine Jarvis imboccò la lunga via privata che saliva, tra le curve, su una collina verde e avvolta dalla pace di una natura imponente. Un posto incantevole, se lo si guardava al di fuori; austera e quasi distaccata, anche se ci si spendeva una vita intera come abitante. Era sempre stato difficile chiamare quel luogo </span>
  <em>
    <span>casa</span>
  </em>
  <span> e se lo aveva fatto, era sempre stato non grazie a suo padre. Ripensò alla rivelazione di sua madre, mentre il cancello d’entrata si avvicinava sempre di più e a quanto fosse assurda quella storia. Gli avevano mentito per diciassette anni, senza mai battere ciglio, senza mai accennare nemmeno lontanamente al fatto che l’amore, a casa sua, poteva quasi considerarsi una mezza menzogna. Che il destino non aveva scelto di unirli, come era accaduto a lui e Peter, ma in qualche modo ci aveva messo comunque il suo diabolico zampino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si chiese quante altre cose non sapesse. Si chiese se ci fossero altre cose sulla quale era stato tenuto all’oscuro ma, quei quesiti, gli morirono appena sotto al palato quando l’auto si fermò di fronte casa e Jarvis aprì la portiera posteriore per farli scendere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard era già lì, in attesa, probabilmente già avvisato del loro arrivo; ansioso di elargirgli, per l’ennesima volta, la lezione fondamentale di una vita: quella che Tony non aveva alcun diritto di scelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando incontrò il suo sguardo, non riuscì a sostenerlo per molto e la cosa gli fece una rabbia inumana. Lui, che non aveva mai abbassato lo sguardo di fronte alle sfide di suo padre – ai suoi rimproveri, ora era inerme e incapace di difendersi, perché l’unica via era la comprensione; un concetto così lontano, nella mente dell’uomo che aveva di fronte, che seppe di star combattendo una guerra già persa in partenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vieni nel mio studio», disse solo Howard e si voltò, rientrando in casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony lanciò un’occhiata a sua madre che, con un sorriso che sapeva di dolcezza e, allo stesso tempo, di ignoto, lo spronò con un gesto delle mani a non tirarsi indietro. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vai e riappropriati di ciò che è tuo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, diceva quel gesto e Tony, sebbene fosse più che determinato a riuscirci, sentì la paura incastrata nelle ginocchia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mosse passi piccolissimi fino in casa, che osservò come se fosse, in realtà, un luogo nuovo in cui non era mai stato. Si incamminò lungo le scale e, aggrappandosi al corrimano di legno lucido, combatté contro l’impulso di scappare via e non tornare mai più, ma aveva già varcato la linea di non ritorno. Deglutì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando raggiunse lo studio, trovò l’uomo seduto alla sua scrivania. Le mani incrociate tra loro, lo sguardo duro che mai lo aveva abbandonato nel corso di quegli anni. Un muro che non era mai riuscito a scalfire. Nemmeno una volta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dunque?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ci sono molte cose di cui dobbiamo discutere, Tony.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lui incrociò le braccia al petto e, sospirando, non accolse il suo invito a sedersi di fronte a lui. Decise di combattere in piedi, in una posizione più alta, come se solo questo potesse cambiare le cose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«In verità penso che dovremmo discutere di un unico argomento e mi piacere che stavolta tu mi lasciassi parlare, invece di confiscarmi oggetti materiali e privarmi del dialogo che ti chiedo da anni.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei di nuovo scappato via, nel bel mezzo di una punizione», puntualizzò suo padre, e la calma con cui lo disse quasi lo terrorizzò più del suo solito tono iroso e ostico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ci mise tutto se stesso per non indietreggiare. «E tu mi hai di nuovo imposto di non avere un’opinione e degli obiettivi futuri diversi da quelli che </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu</span>
  </em>
  <span> mi hai inculcato. Io non sono </span>
  <em>
    <span>te</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e ho il diritto di scegliere, per lo meno, le persone di cui mi voglio circondare.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Proletari nullatenenti?», sbuffò via suo padre, in una risata che lo irritò oltremodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Brava gente, e questo dovrebbe bastare a chiudere qui l’argomento, ma so che non sarà così. Solo che io ho scelto e, qualunque cosa mi imporrai di fare, io non la farò.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sei così convinto che io voglia rovinarti la vita che, alla fine, te la stai boicottando da solo», ribatté Howard, stizzito e fu il turno di Tony, quello di ridere senza alcun entusiasmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tu non vuoi rovinarmi la vita. Tu vuoi assicurarmi una stabilità economica e vuoi morire senza il rimpianto di aver lavorato invano una vita, lasciando che </span>
  <em>
    <span>io</span>
  </em>
  <span> rovini quello che sei riuscito a creare. Sei talmente preso dalle tue manie di grandezza che ti sei dimenticato che ad un figlio si assicura la felicità prima di ogni altra cosa. E quello che hai fatto fino ad ora è stato schiacciarmi sotto a un cumulo di aspettative senza mai chiederti cosa voglio io davvero!» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strinse i pugni, e sentì il cuore battergli sotto al petto quando scese il silenzio e lo sguardo di suo padre gli trapassò la carne, gelido, fermo, immobile nelle sue convinzioni. Aveva già perso e lo sapeva, ma perire senza combattere non aveva alcun senso. Ci avrebbe provato fino a sfiancare entrambi, e poi avrebbe preso la sua decisione di fuggire. Non come un codardo, ma come un essere umano libero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ti ho dato la possibilità di avere ogni cosa. Hai un futuro già spianato, una casa accogliente, un lavoro che ti aspetta e l’istruzione migliore che potessi desiderare.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tu non mi hai dato la possibilità di essere felice; passi tutto il resto, l’avermi privato di vivere al di fuori di questa maledettissima campana di vetro, ma impormi persino chi avere accanto…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo faccio per il tuo bene. Lo faccio perché in futuro te ne pentirai amaramente!»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tu non sei me e non puoi saperlo. Maria mi ha detto la verità sui simboli. Ho passato una vita pensando che non significassero niente, che anche io sarei finito a passare una vita infelice con chiunque mi sarebbe capitato, e invece erano tutte menzogne tenute a galla perché, come sempre, ti facevano comodo così. Hai sfruttato questo fatto per ingannarmi ma, a quanto pare, ti è andata male. Ho scoperto la verità e sono ancora più determinato ad assecondare il </span>
  <em>
    <span>mio</span>
  </em>
  <span> volere. Pentirmene o no sarà solo affar mio. Tu non hai voce in capitolo, e lo sai benissimo.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard non parve scomporsi, di fronte a quella rivelazione. Al fatto che lo avesse appena smascherato e Tony si sentì come se, tutto quel discorso, in realtà non fosse servito a niente di niente. Suo padre sospirò, e dovette ammettere che la sconfitta la immaginava molto più amara di così, ma era certo che, a comandare i suoi sentimenti, in quel momento fosse la paura. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare tutto, uscire da quella porta, infilare il cancello e non tornare mai più. Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente prendere quella decisione senza alcun rimpianto, e invece sentiva i piedi infilati nel pavimento, come se si fosse sciolto sotto di sé e lo stesse cementando lì; l’ennesimo, crudele gioco del destino, che cercava di complicare le cose anche quando queste gli avevano messo davanti una possibilità imprescindibile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard si alzò in piedi, fece il giro della scrivania e lo fronteggiò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e riservandogli un’occhiata indefinibile, che Tony ricambiò con una certa riluttanza. Non c’era mai stato contatto fisico prima di allora; non gli aveva mai concesso un abbraccio, o una pacca sulla spalla. Non da quando era un uomo anche lui. Mai un sorriso rivolto a una sua vittoria, come i suoi voti sempre altissimi, al quale rispondeva, come sempre, «Hai fatto il tuo dovere.» Si sentì preso in giro e, allo stesso tempo, confuso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«L’amore non è quello che pensi.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non è per l’amore che sto combattendo», replicò e, sebbene sentisse qualcosa per Peter, sapeva che non era quello il motivo per il quale era lì, ora, a scegliere una vita diversa. Peter era parte degli obiettivi futuri ma, prima di lui, c’era bisogno di risolvere altro. Le sue necessità da sempre accantonate, messe da parte, sottovalutate, rese fragili e futili, sotto ad un cumulo di responsabilità e aspettative che non lo rispecchiavano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E allora cosa, Tony? Se non è per assecondare il destino, per cosa brami così tanto questa indipendenza?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché ho il diritto di scegliere per me, che sia assecondarti o voltarti le spalle e fare di testa mia. E tu? Cos’è che vuoi da me? Un figlio che ti rende felice ma che da parte sua non lo è, o un figlio soddisfatto delle proprie scelte e che non ti odia?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Un figlio con un futuro.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sciogli questo benedetto ghiaccio, una volta tanto! Perché è così difficile per te capire che, pur scegliendo per me ciò che ritengo giusto, posso comunque portare avanti il tuo nome senza infangarlo? Che posso sempre dimostrarmi all’altezza?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Perché hai scelto di mischiarti con chi non è come noi», rispose suo padre, per nulla brusco. Il tono calmo di chi, forse, ha capito che urlare porta solo a ingigantire le incomprensioni. Che vomitarsi addosso ogni risentimento incrina i rapporti e li rovina per sempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strinse i denti e fece un passo avanti. «Non l’ho scelto io! È la vita che va così. Hai montato un teatrino ridicolo per trovare la mia Anima Gemella e, ora che l’ho trovata, decidi </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu </span>
  </em>
  <span>che non è quella giusta. Come se fossi tu il </span>
  <em>
    <span>mio </span>
  </em>
  <span>destino, e avessi il diritto di scriverlo. È troppo chiederti di mettere da parte l’onore e di sforzarti di capire cosa voglio io, per una sola, maledetta volta?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Tony, l’amore non è ciò che pensi tu. I legami non sono ciò che pensi tu. So di non aver mai dimostrato l’affetto che avrei dovuto nei tuoi riguardi, ma non significa che non mi interessi del tuo futuro. Tutto ciò che ho fatto e che sto facendo ha il solo fine di realizzarti e tenerti da parte da scelte di cui potresti pentirti. Anime Gemella o no, i legami non sono eterni. Ad un certo punto della vita subentrerà la routine e l’abitudine e quello che hai trovato non sarà più lo stesso. Ti guarderai indietro e cosa vedrai?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«La libertà di aver scelto per me», rispose solo, e trovò di nuovo il coraggio di guardarlo fisso negli occhi e affrontarlo, senza abbassare lo sguardo, annichilito dalla sua severità e le sue imposizioni. «Non puoi pretendere che io viva senza sbagliare o, in questo caso, di rimpianti. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come te</span>
  </em>
  <span>», disse, infine, e sebbene buttargli addosso quella verità quasi gli fece male, non ebbe paura delle conseguenze date dalla sua sfacciataggine; dal suo rispetto inesistente, che comunque sapeva suo padre non meritasse affatto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calò di nuovo il silenzio tra loro, fatto dalle solite incomprensioni che sempre orbitavano intorno ai loro caratteri così contrastanti, eppure così uguali; determinati e cocciuti, sempre convinti di stare dalla parte della ragione, così tanto che questo restava e sarebbe sempre rimasto il loro muro infrangibile che li avrebbe divisi per sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eppure, una crepa su quella roccia indistruttibile, Tony la vide formarsi quando gli occhi di suo padre si illuminarono, per un secondo, di qualcosa. Malinconia, forse. O rabbia? O forse tristezza? Non seppe definirlo ma, quando parlò, fu esageratamente inaspettato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«D’accordo. Va bene, hai la mia parola che potrai scegliere cosa fare del tuo futuro e con chi spenderlo ma sai cosa significa, vero?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Che se torno indietro sui miei passi tu sarai qui a dirmi che avevi ragione?», disse, sbuffando via una risata senza entusiasmo, sebbene si sentiva disorientato da quella improvvisa accondiscendenza. Un qualcosa che, in diciassette anni di vita, non era mai accaduta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard gli posò anche l’altra mano sulla spalla e, sospirando amareggiato, mosse la testa in un diniego. «No. Che da oggi in poi dovrai dimostrarmi che puoi cavartela da solo, che le tue </span>
  <em>
    <span>libere scelte</span>
  </em>
  <span> sono universali. Ogni errore sarà una tua responsabilità e io non ne risponderò. Ti sto dando la possibilità di comportarti come un adulto indipendente. Ne sei in grado?» </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Farò del mio meglio</span>
  </em>
  <span>, avrebbe voluto rispondere ma, l’orgoglio rigonfio nel petto lo rese solo più risoluto e, alzando il mento, annuì.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Lo sono sempre stato.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fu quasi spiazzante, in parte forse rassicurante, vedere suo padre sorridere leggermente di fronte a quella determinazione, decisamente figlia sua e, tornando poi alla sua scrivania e sedendosi di nuovo come se quella conversazione non fosse mai avvenuta, prese in mano la sua stilografica e ricominciò a firmare le sue carte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Col viso rivolto verso quei fogli, non lo alzò mai, nemmeno quando gli rivolse un’ultima, spiazzante frase. «Sai cosa fare, allora.» </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony, così, uscì dall’ufficio di suo padre, frastornato. Non appena chiuse la porta vi si appoggiò sopra, scaricando tutta la sua tensione in un sospiro frustrato e stanco, irrigidendosi poi, non appena si rese conto che Jarvis e sua madre erano lì, ad aspettare sue notizie e, speranzosa, quest’ultima gli rivolse un sorriso che, a modo suo, gli scaldò il cuore. Dopotutto, se le cose erano andate come erano andate, lo doveva a lei. Una donna che, per una vita intera, aveva vissuto alle spalle di suo padre e che, nel momento del bisogno, aveva infilato l’armatura e aveva combattuto per la sua libertà. Era troppo orgoglioso per ringraziarla ma era certo che lei lo sapesse, quanto le fosse grato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Devo fare una cosa», asserì, con un sorriso furbastro e, ben sapendo che entrambi avessero compreso cosa fosse accaduto in quella stanza, corse giù per le scale e si precipitò al cancello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piccole crepe si ramificarono intorno a quella campana di vetro che da sempre lo aveva coperto e, quando varcò la soglia abbandonato villa Stark, la sentì disintegrarsi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fu la sensazione più bella di sempre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fine capitolo VII</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitolo VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Epilogo. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avrebbe potuto chiedere a Jarvis di accompagnarlo con un mezzo di trasporto meno caotico, ma l’idea di prendere l’autobus e raggiungere Peter nella stessa maniera utilizzata il giorno precedente, lo allettava. Non tanto perché questo lo faceva sentire più vicino al suo mondo, ma perché passare del tempo ad aspettare alla fermata e poi godere del viaggio in mezzo al caos cittadino, era un modo per perdersi a pensare e, non meno importante, ad assimilare tutta quella vicenda. Non avrebbe mai creduto che la questione potesse prendere una piega simile; era entrato nello studio di suo padre con l’assoluto certezza che avrebbe dovuto fare una scelta drastica: quella di andarsene e chiudere i ponti con la sua famiglia: il prezzo da pagare quando si ha la volontà di non avere vincoli. Eppure ci aveva sperato, forse da sempre, che potesse convivere con entrambe le cose: Peter e la famiglia, l’autonomia e il rapporto conflittuale con Howard; e ancora la frizzante allegria di May Parker e la dolcezza malinconica di sua madre. Steve e Bruce nel suo mondo, Ned e MJ in quello di Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era euforico all’idea che i due universi potessero coesistere e che, uniti, non avessero motivo di sfaldarsi. Sapeva che Peter desiderava lo stesso ma che, tra i due, era quello disposto a farsi da parte per non creare crepe nei rapporti familiari. L’importanza che gli dava, pur conoscendolo ancora così poco – guidato dal cuore e dal destino che, Tony doveva ammetterlo, aveva creato un percorso dove era incontemplabile non affrontarlo insieme. Solo che era successo tutto dannatamente all’improvviso e, per quanto sentisse qualcosa che fioriva nel cuore, era certo che ci volesse ancora del tempo per arrivare a condividere una vita con lui, basandola su presupposti più saldi. Avevano agito di impulso, avevano bruciato le tappe con quei baci scambiati e quelle premure, ma si rese conto del fatto che, finché era stato chiuso in quella bolla, ne aveva avuto terribilmente bisogno. Ora, però, avrebbe dovuto ricominciare tutto da capo e, sebbene non fosse esattamente nel suo stile tornare indietro sui suoi passi, sapeva che per Peter ne valeva decisamente la pena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’autobus si fermò, infine, di fronte all’appartamento della sua Anima Gemella e, quando Tony posò i piedi sull’asfalto, ebbe la sensazione che il cuore avesse appena fatto una capriola su se stesso; gli fece un male indescrivibile. Si approcciò al citofono e, esattamente come era successo la notte prima, non fece nemmeno in tempo a premere il pulsante, che il portone si aprì e Peter comparve sulla soglia, con un sorriso così caldo che avrebbe potuto sciogliere la neve. Si guardarono così a lungo che a Tony parve un’eternità, poi rise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Pensavi che non sarei tornato, eh?»   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter rispose con un diniego della testa, poi allargò il suo sorriso e alzò le spalle. «No, ero certo saresti tornato. Qualcosa mi diceva che sarei dovuto scendere ad aspettarti», ammise, e si posò una mano sul cuore. «Devo dedurre che sia andato tutto meglio del previsto. Ti va di raccontarmi cosa vi siete detti?», disse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È una storia noiosa», sbuffò, fintamente scocciato e Peter, già abituato a quel suo modo di fare, scoppiò a ridere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«E a me va di ascoltarla», asserì e, indicandogli la strada, lo affiancò. «Facciamo una passeggiata, c’è qualcosa di cui vorrei parlarti dopo che mi avrai raccontato tutto.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oh, sì. Anch’io vorrei dirti una cosa e be’», si bloccò e, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, la fece scorrere fino alla base della nuca, massaggiandosi il collo, con un sorrisetto. «Intanto è andata bene, siamo scesi a una conclusione e, per quanto la cosa mi sia costata cara, è andata meglio di quanto potessi credere. Chi l’avrebbe detto che il mio vecchio avrebbe capito?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sbuffò una risata. «Ne ero certo.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> «Nah, impossibile. Quando sei venuta a casa nostra ti ha praticamente cacciato via, no?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter si fermò e, arricciando le labbra, gli riservò un’occhiata colpevole a cui Tony rispose alzando un sopracciglio. Altre bugie? Non seppe se quella sensazione fosse legata al fatto che erano Anime Gemelle o semplicemente fosse qualcosa dettato dalle proprie sensazioni; dopotutto era cresciuto con l’idea che tutti mentone e che, alla fine, è impossibile che qualcuno non lo faccia mai. Nemmeno una persona genuina come Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì, è vero ma… quando abbiamo avuto il nostro colloquio privato non è stato poi così terribile, a dire il vero. Mi ha detto che avrei dovuto dimenticarti e che potevo diventare una distrazione, per te. Questo avrebbe messo in pericolo il vostro rapporto.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Lo ha detto? Mio dio, che egoista di merda!», sbottò, e Peter si affrettò a bloccarlo con un diniego della testa, ma lui fu più veloce e continuò, «Il nostro rapporto è sempre stato in pericolo! Che cosa sperava che succedesse, allontanandoti?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi ha detto che avrebbe dovuto prima risolvere delle cose con te e poi, in futuro, ti avrebbe permesso di vedermi come e quando volevi tu. Lì per lì l’ho presa come una scusa», ammise Peter, e Tony sbottò in una risata senza entusiasmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Cosa? Accidenti, se questa non è una scusa non so proprio cosa sia, Peter!» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Aveva paura che te ne andassi, che lo piantassi in asso. Che decidessi di allontanarti da loro per fare di testa tua, perdendo l’occasione di diventare qualcuno. Non è esattamente un concetto piacevole da sentire, ma ora come ora ho capito che ha un senso. In sostanza voleva ciò che volevi tu: un figlio libero ma che non avrebbe buttato all’aria gli anni che lui ha speso per assicurarti un futuro.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Avrebbe potuto dirmelo, che le cose stavano così! Continuo a credere che sia stata solo una scusa per allontanarti senza che tu ci rimanessi male!» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Chi ti ha dato l’indirizzo di casa mia?», gli domandò subito dopo, in un quesito che a Tony parve del tutto fuori contesto. Lo guardò confuso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Jarvis», rispose, solo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Be’, è stato tuo padre a chiedermelo, quel giorno. Con la promessa che, prima di quanto potessi credere, ti avrebbe aperto la porta e chiesto di fare la scelta più giusta per te e, in tal caso, ti avrebbe detto dove abitavo.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi stai dicendo che stava già pianificando tutto questo? Peter, ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo?», lo sfidò, ma l’altro non parve turbato. Sembrava sereno, e Tony si rese conto che, a conti fatti, avrebbe dovuto esserlo anche lui. Suo padre non era mai stato un granché per quanto riguardava le dimostrazioni d’affetto ma, ora come ora, guardandosi indietro vedeva solo le cose buone. Non gli aveva mai fatto alcun complimento per i voti scolastici, per esempio, ma non perdeva mai tempo nel tessere le sue lodi di fronte ai suoi ospiti. Lo aveva sempre preso come un gesto di convenienza ma, alla fine dei giochi, quanto davvero questo poteva dargli dei vantaggi, se il suo obiettivo era comunque lasciargli in mano la libertà che cercava? Si sentì confuso e, in qualche modo, stupido a non averlo capito prima. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui e suo padre erano dannatamente incapace di comunicare e Tony dimenticava sempre quanto questo fattore li accomunasse e li dividesse da sempre. Si sentì improvvisamente molto triste, a quel pensiero, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. Solo che per Peter pareva già un libro aperto, e seppe che nascondersi dietro la sua facciata, con lui,  non serviva a niente di niente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si rese conto solo in quel momento di quanto in verità il destino avesse fatto per lui. Peter era di certo parte di esso, e senza di lui non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di mettersi in gioco e affrontare suo padre; allo stesso modo il suo vecchio non avrebbe riflettuto così tanto su quanto si stessero allontanando per le sue paure – comunque troppo orgoglioso per parlargliene e risolverle tra loro. Dopotutto con Peter era tutto in divenire e, almeno con lui, avrebbe solo dovuto lasciar scorrere il flusso del tempo e fidarsi ciecamente di quello che il futuro aveva in serbo per lui. Non c’era fretta di bruciare le tappe; Tony era uno che voleva tutto e subito, certo, ma stavolta seppe di doversi prendere il tempo che meritava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Magari non sarà stato del tutto sincero con te e nemmeno così affettuoso ma… ci sono padri peggiori, Tony. Non è così male, dopotutto», sorrise Peter, infine, riassumendo in una sola frase tutti quei pensieri che avevano albergato la sua mente. Tony rilassò le spalle, infine e capì. Capì che, malgrado tutto, era lì e aveva vinto quella battaglia per cui non aveva nutrito alcuna speranza. «Cosa volevi dirmi, comunque?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Prima tu. Hai detto o no che dovevi parlarmi di una cosa?», gli disse, sospirando e passandosi le mani sul viso, stanco morto. Tutto quel pensare gli avrebbe presto fatto scoppiare un gran mal di testa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oh», sbottò Peter, e si chiuse nelle spalle, prima di mordersi un labbro, quasi a disagio. «Nulla di che; insomma, in verità è un mio pensiero, sul quale ho riflettuto mentre non c’eri e… ho pensato che forse stiamo vivendo questa cosa un po’ di fretta e per quanto io sia convinto che stare insieme non potrebbe mai essere una scelta sbagliata penso che dovremmo prenderci del tempo per… ecco… per conoscerci un po’, prima di buttarci a capofitto in questa </span>
  <em>
    <span>cosa</span>
  </em>
  <span> per cui siamo destinati, no?»  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Be’... be’, sì. Pensavo esattamente lo stesso e in sostanza era quello di cui volevo parlarti. Mi piaci, non lo nascondo ma, per quanto ci sia già stato qualcosa tra noi, penso che dovremmo tipo ricominciare da capo e porre delle basi su questa cosa. Dopotutto non ci conosciamo poi così bene, ancora», asserì Tony e, quando Peter annuì lentamente ma visibilmente sollevato che la pensasse come lui, sorrise sfrontato. «Anche se abbiamo pomiciato già come due tredicenni assatanati, sono dell’opinione che dovremmo prima instaurare una sorta di amicizia di base, non credi?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter prese letteralmente fuoco, di fronte a quell’affermazione e Tony ci poteva giurare che avrebbe voluto sprofondare nel terreno, per quanto era in imbarazzo. Questo lo fece ridere di gusto. Così tanto che, l’idea di dargli un altro bacio solo per complicare le cose, gli attraversò la mente per un attimo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì, be’... eravamo un po’ presi, tu avevi bisogno di trovare un posto dove stare. Ci siamo un attimo lasciati trasportare e per quanto io sia più che convinto che alla fine finiremo comunque per stare insieme, penso che dovrebbe succedere per gradi. Sarebbe… sarebbe la cosa più giusta da fare», annuì di nuovo, e Tony ebbe l’impressione che lo stesse facendo più per se stesso, che per lui. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli mostrò la mano e, invitandolo a stringerla con un colpo di mento nella sua direzione, inclinò la testa di lato quando lui capì e ricambiò il gesto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Dunque… siamo amici. Solo amici, per ora.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì», fu la flebile risposta di Peter e, per un istante che parve un’eternità, si guardarono intensamente. Tony non poté fare a meno di perdersi in quella costellazione infinita di insicurezza e purezza. Sapeva già che, quell’intento, sarebbe durato il tempo di un battito di ciglia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi Peter ruppe il silenzio. «Allora, che cosa ti va di fare nel tuo primo giorno di libertà?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony non ci pensò due volte e, alzando le spalle, gli fece cenno di camminare e Peter lo affiancò. «A farmi dare la rivincita a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Metal Slug, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ovvio!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio e, subito dopo, reclinò la testa all’indietro e scoppiò a ridere. Annuì e, insieme, si incamminarono verso la sala giochi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Vuoi che chiami anche MJ e Ned?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oh, perché no! A patto che Ned non vada in iperventilazione non appena mi vede!» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Gli dirò di respirare in un sacchetto, prima di venire!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Risero. Risero di gusto e, nascondendo dietro agli occhi il desiderio che quel tempo per conoscersi passasse più velocemente, infine iniziarono a parlare  e a condividere ancora e ancora parti di loro che ancora non erano state svelate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fu il primo passo. Il primo tassello posato su una nuova vita, che Tony non vedeva l’ora di vivere e di scoprire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quello che sarebbe venuto dopo, comunque, aveva già dell’incredibile e, sfiorandosi il collo – e quindi il segno che aveva dato inizio a tutto, sorrise contro il cielo blu di quel pomeriggio, aspirando aria fresca nei polmoni e del tutto certo che nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, quello, fu solo l’inizio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fine</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632987">Rewrite The Stars (graphic work)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma">Fuuma</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>